


His Softness

by murrayable



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: ;w;, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Conflict, Depression, Drama, Emotional, Emotions, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I will try other tags later, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Training, Violence, Well eventually, Yaoi, and i am awkward turtle, because idfk, broken home, domestic abuse, eventually, hoping my babies will be okay, im so new to this, precious babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrayable/pseuds/murrayable
Summary: **Set after the paintball battle between Nagisa and Karma.**Nagisa was going for the kill above with his legs trying to grip around Karma's body and his fingers acting like a dagger for the jugular veins in Karma's neck. But Karma was getting quicker as he was strong, he grabbed the hips of Nagisa and raised him above his neck so the kill wouldn't be landed.But the entire thing was.. not harsh. It wasn't strong, it was soft compared to the usual Karma…





	1. The training

 

 After this battle ended, Karasuma knew Nagisa was the best assassin of the group. The snake image didn't shake during the battle and it wasn't his imagination that he once thought. In parts, he felt himself quiver in fear, though, during the fight the man disguised it with a furrow.

It was about time to exploit and explore the blondes brutally and if he could master it. Without the rest of the class around, of course. They could focus on searching for a cure whilst he took Nagisa for time out occasionally.

* * *

 

And in a few weeks time, Karasuma had made a routine like his own training to improve Nagisa's strengths. It wasn't a push in the park, though, Karasuma easily became the father Nagisa never knew and their bloodthirsty instincts made their bond closer.

"Alright, come at me again but this time aim in between my shin and knee to get me over quickly. It's not about strength, it's about precision and that one-hit kill." Once again Nagisa replied with a "Yes sir". Before the bluenette took the stance, all his kind nature went to the back of his mind and he meditated on his killer instinct.

"Too slow" The taller bellowed as he came after Nagisa, his speed made them face to face a hand going for his stomach. But the snake was going for his nape for a taste, Nagisa saw the man move in slow motion and he stopped the force by ducking and turning to be behind the taller man.

Suddenly his legs were kicked where sensei said but he was caught and flipped onto his back. "Tch-" Nagisa winched to himself, I mean he had felt worse than this before, but they had been continuously switching between this move and another to master. Karasuma realised months ago that Nagisa worked better with a few new moves before he found ones in-between he liked. The agent didn't teach like normal during these lessons, he found himself becoming rougher and the roughness made Nagisa become serious.

The elder was distracted though as he had noticed this presence every session. It couldn't have been Koro-sensei or someone unskilled. Without hesitation, he threw a Koro-sensei knife toward the other student and with a guess he named the other figure.  
Nagisa glanced in the general direction the knife was thrown and noticed red hair in the wind.

"Karma, come down here if you would" _'Karma'_ … But why.. the brunette pondered.

Karma in one of the highest trees looked downwards at the figures, he didn't return the gesture yet or call back in response. The redhead was actually trying to calm his thoughts and reassure himself _'nothing had changed'._ _'Everything will be the same'_ but the flutters in the pool of his stomach decided to tell him otherwise. It was unknown feeling Karma had never felt toward anyone before. It was possibly the admiration, the desire, the passion, the calmness and jealousy that powered him when watching and being around Nagisa. If that battle never happened, he would have never noticed these emotions. He felt the fight off defeat was taken to heart in many ways.

But without a thought in his face, a replacement smug look was back for the other boy. He used his core muscles to hang and jump tree to tree until he reached the bottom. "Yo!" He said beaming landing a few steps away from the two. Karma wasn't going to tell or ask why he was watching, instead, he came across like nothing was happening.  
"So how can I assist the **greatest warrior?** " He sarcastically said, bowing his head in 'respect' and the smaller rolled his eyes in response.  
_'Oh Karma'_ Nagisa thought but had to have a laugh, forgetting what the fuss was actually about.

Karasuma ignored it and instead made a proposal to the red head, but gingerly didn't make it obvious he knew about what Karma was doing every lesson. "Take my place, and perhaps Nagisa could learn more. I saw how you two fought and Nagisa was able to pick up other ways to use his body in one-hit kills."

"Don't have to ask me so nicely, without a doubt I will~" The resting Karma look came back which those two knew so well of _'oh I know how this is going to go.'_ His feelings weren't sure about this, his heart didn't have a rush of adrenaline like it did when they fought weeks ago.

"And bring **it all** , Nagisa" he chirped. Karma took a grounding position so he was unable to be moved. His arms came up and in front of him though to catch the small boy.

"Do you have to be so _unserious_ about it?" The smaller huffed in a joking way, but his own slowly drifted back to no emotion so he could concentrate. He was expecting Karma to come like Karasuma would, but instead, Karma took no step and breathed without making a sound.

And _'without a doubt this was probably the best to make this work'_ Karasuma thought to himself, Nagisa was already making adaptations to his foot pattern around the boy. The bluenette was almost becoming a snake that was protecting her eggs from protection, his attention to how Karma focuses were very obvious in how sporadic he became. And with a leap, Karma **nearly** felt he lost Nagisa but with his feet grounded further into the ground, his arms were about to take on any move.

The smaller came from above with his legs trying to grip around Karma's body and his fingers acting like a dagger for the jugular veins in Karma's neck. But the redneck was getting quicker as he was strong, he grabbed the hips of Nagisa and raised him above his neck so he couldn't touch his neck.

**But the entire thing was.. not harsh. It wasn't strong, it was _soft compared to_ the usual Karma…**

' _Soft…?'_ The bluenette had to not let that feeling rush throughout him, like Karma it was an unusual feeling. And before he knew it, he was softly back on the ground.  
As they continued the rough and tumbles, Nagisa tried his hardest to get past those defences as if they were like a wall, but what was returned was a _slight smile, a hand up from the ground to pull him up or pat on the head._

'Interesting' Karasuma thought as he smiled and continued to watch in silence. He didn't want to interrupt their exchanges this lesson.

Whenever these smiles were exchanged or touches happened, Nagisa could sense Karmas heart beats. _'This never could happen… before.. Why can I sense him? Why are they so fast.. Why is he so emotional?'_ Each time he was dodged or was maybe close, the bluenette wanted to mention something. His own heart was becoming in sync with how irrational Karma's felt.

* * *

He was so exhausted by the time they were done, the only last shot he had for the boy before he collapsed unable to move was a "Karma, come here".  
Karma didn't expect anything from it, the scuffs all over the boy told him that. He had sweat dripping, his ponytails were about to fall out, he was covered in dirt and he couldn't sense anything that could kill him. The red head walked closer and before he knew, the boy was already close to him. Close enough, he felt fingers go to his neck, and suddenly the rational thoughts/heart beats had come to an end. _He felt relaxed?! What was this part of Nagisa?_

 **"You're dead!"** Nagisa stood back about to give a smile in a very happy way but his eyes slowly rolled back to his head, his legs were about to give way and Karma caught him acknowledging this all was probably too much. He picked the boy up to put on his shoulder.

"I knew you cared," Karasuma mentioned, giving a smile. He didn't bluff it too much as he knew the boy had emotional distort at home currently.  
"Same time next week? You seem to be getting as much out of this, thank you for your help". Karma was the best for Nagisa to acknowledge what he had was special, even the part where Nagisa could stop to sense how the other was feeling.

Karma had already begun to walk away, he didn't really want anyone to notice his predicament. Or Karasuma to say anything more than he could say.  
"Yes, sir".

* * *

> **Authors Notes: Since watching the anime a week ago I found I love this ship and I would love to start writing fanfiction again.**  
>  **I do not own the characters or anything. Only the plot and action.**  
>  **Please bare me with how I see the characters as I'm only basing it off how I see them i.e their emotions and how they act.**  
>  **I'm also dyslexic so please excuse the silly mistakes, I try my hardest to proofread it before posting!**
> 
> **If you would like for me to add certain things or you don't like a certain thing, I will happily take this advice on board. :) This is going to be a few chapters to show all the story.**


	2. Karma's thoughts

If I could calm myself in what just happened, I would be focusing on how light this boy is and how his heart beat is giving me comfort.  
However, my heart is racing like a fucking idiot. Everything that just happened is becoming a blur in my head. I was walking toward the end class which would take me at least 10 minutes to get to, I wasn't going to go straight for the class because that would show the entire class I was carrying the bluenette and the story wasn't worth telling.

I just couldn't believe what just happened, I have shown too much to Nagisa already. I could tell by his expressions and the way he attacked the kid wanted to know more about what I was thinking and feeling. Unlike me, the boy was easy to read.  
But the one image I can't shake was him being able to read my heartbeats… And how he could just control them with his own... I knew the kid was special, but this was something new, unlike anything I thought I knew about Nagisa. It's no wonder why I feel at ease in class and I can calm down to think rationally around him. The more I thought about it, the more I realised how Nagisa had become a rock in my life. It's the one thing I had stable to stick with.

The more I thought, the more I could feel myself becoming flustered. Coming up to the school, I noticed Akari Yukimura… But I thought everyone would be in class? Why would she be waiting for Nagisa?

Wait... I know...Tch, typical. I knew she had feelings like this for the boy, but I didn't realise it could or would be this bad. **Luckily enough** , I knew Nagisa was blind and dense to notice.  
_Wait.. Luckily enough….?_

The girl came running over and before I had the chance to hide what I was thinking and how flustered I was, she shouted in a very annoying tone.

"Oh no! Is he okay?! Why would he be passed out….! Karma did you do something ruthless?!" She became flustered herself wanting to know answers.

But I couldn't really say much myself as the green haired girl could see a lot in my face. "He just pushed himself too much, I was helping with the training... If you wouldn't mind, could you mention to Koro-sensei that we'll be in the infirmary until the last lesson happens and I'll take care of him?"  
I sighed, hoping that would be the end of it. But knowing this girl, it probably wouldn't be. I went to walk through the building and she started to say something back.

" **I ca-"** And with that, I shot a look at her of _'back the fuck off'_. My eyes narrowed into slits, my face scrunched up.

" **I'll take care of it** " my words were almost a grunt, I didn't have time for this. I just wanted to put the boy down and clean him up. It was my fault this happened, and maybe I'll get a conclusion to what all this means.

Going through the building, I made it to the infirmary. I had never been here before since I laughed scruffs and toughs off. I rarely found myself needing to patch things up. The only kid that scratched my skin to blood was the one I was putting down onto the bed. I was smiling again as I noticed the small snore Nagisa was making. I suppose if you are that tired, you would sleep after passing out.

When I put him down, I noticed how sweaty I was. Well, I was very close to another person for a while and I hadn't stopped since the training. I took my own top off so I could at least cool down whilst I helped the boy.

Afterwards, I went for a wet warm cloth with a few bandages, just in case. I pulled a chair up and sat beside the bed to clean up the boy. I noticed how close I was to his face and skin, the only time we've been this close was in a fight. And I began to notice the small things about Nagisa that I liked, the tiny upturned nose, his long eyelashes, how his hair was put up and the way his skin was always smooth. The boy was _almost_ flawless. I felt myself leaning closer and my body reacted by itself, I left a kiss imprint on Nagisa's cheek. When I realised what I had done, my entire body felt like it flushed up. I was so red, I could have exploded.

I realised what it was… Right at that moment, I realised what these feelings were **. I liked him… More than a friend.** Is that a bad thing? I didn't know, I suppose it would be if I was rejected? If only shit wasn't happening at home… I would have been able to think straight. Usually, my emotions turn into anger, but recently I had been having this a gut feeling about Nagisa.

Whilst I thought these things, I took myself away and finished cleaning him and putting a bandage over the small cuts. That didn't take long at all, and now Nagisa actually looks a bit more presentable.

I decided I may as well clean myself up. I knock off the dried dirt from my school uniform and walk to the sink and look in the mirror as I wash the dirt away from my face. I filled the sink with water, luckily I didn't need bandages. Looking at the water I dunk my head into the cold water. Maybe the cold would beat these feelings away. I doubted that as today was making me more emotionally drained than usual.

And I felt a noise behind me, it was a tiny yawn and bright blue eyes greeted me very sleepily as my head was dunked in water. "We're here now? What happened..? Did I sleep?" I turned around with a towel on my face and noticed him a bit dazed. I simply laughed.

"Yeah you kind of passed out, so y'know I had to take care of you… It was my responsibility too." I brushed it off and tried to make it out like it was nothing. I didn't really want Nagisa to know too much yet or see the simple acts of kindness.

We began laughing over it, and I watched a happy smile of achievement and kindness from the boy, "Thank you, Karma! I'm looking forward to working with you on this project!"

Instantly I turned around to put my top on, it was realistically to disguise how I flushed up with a blush. I waited for it to disappear before saying "Well the Karma the great has to keep up his expectations~" My foot went up on the bed for dramatic effect and I smirked back at him. I was happy, though, there was a lot of thinking to do tonight.

We spent another hour talking about how the training went, and for now, I felt my feelings had gone to the back of my mind.  
The bell reminded us that there was still another lesson to do, it even made us both jump.

* * *

We both looked at each other and laughed, both ready for it. I was about to walk out of the room with him but I felt something tug on my shirt behind me. _Nagisa..?_

"Hey… About today… you should open up to me when you're ready, I can tell something is on your mind. And knowing you, you would blow up and it becomes a disaster" I was so focused on him, I didn't realise he could see my blushing face. And as we were both in silence for a second, a Koro-sensei was before us.

"Class-time you two, I'm glad you two are doing well but let's go study some math~!" With that, the two were dragged by two tentacles and in their seats within a second.

I watched the blue haired boy at the front for a while, I already knew math like the back of my hand, and I wasn't in the mood to pay attention.  
My mind kept wandering back to how Nagisa could see my emotions.

Suddenly his head turned back to me and he threw a bit of paper toward my desk. Well at least being assassins was good for precision otherwise, someone else could have seen what we were up too. I caught it and slowly I unreeled what the piece of paper said:

" **It's a Friday, and my mum is out with friends all night. So she won't mind me missing from home, can we please speak this over at the usual place?"**

* * *

 

 

> **Authors Notes: I'm so excited with how this is going, I hope everyone visiting likes it too. I wasn't expecting the kudos, it's really making my day!**  
>  **And caution: drama alert in the next chapter ahaha.**  
>  **I haven't been so motivated about a ship in years so I want to keep updating this as much as possible. These precious babies *squeezes them***  
>  **Please send feedback to my inbox or in the reviews. I would love to hear your opinions.**


	3. The Incident

Karma sighed in relief as the bell went, and noticed how Nagisa was the first out of the room. The redhead snickered to himself, oh so they would do the usual trick of who was the loser would have to share their late evening desert. It wasn't any secret to the class neither and they all found their game amusing.

Karma got himself up and high-fives Terasaka "Beat him this time, ya bastard" Karma was teased, but with his usual grin he nodded.  
"Well duh, of course I can~!" He jolted off out of the classroom window, forgetting about his luggage. Something was just telling him he **would** win today.

* * *

Every time they did this they never went on the same route as each other, almost trying to improve their scores of last time.  
Nagisa stuck by the ground, running as he was quicker on his feet, whereas Karma stuck by hanging on trees like a monkey. (The nickname came from Nagisa) They were both heading to the same point, the point where Karma first struck Koro-sensei for the first time. It was a memory Nagisa liked to keep to himself as he liked the changes in Karma he first saw and he wasn't too sure why. As they both came close, Nagisa saw a shadow above him like a hawk, he felt the wind as Karma flowed with it and watched him land directly in front of the tree. The bluenette slowed down and smiled, his breathing was little shaky than usual as he was still tired from the training.

The boy caught his breath before jogging to give Karma a soft punch "Hey you should have gone easier on me, I'm _'wounded'_!" He watched Karma laugh, "As if that would have stopped you going full speed against me, the great and-"  
"only Karma, yes I know, _amazing... yes you are_ " The boy interrupted with a laugh being sarcastic.

As they walked over to the cliff Karma tched and insulted the boy back "Well at least I won't be a chibi forever!"  
Usually, they sat on the cliff's edge but Karma decided to head onto the tree. 

"That was a lame insult compared to normal" Nagisa noticed how they were headed onto the tree, but regardless took a seat beside the redhead on the tree.

 _'Well that's not my fault, you changed how I felt...'_ He thought to himself and tried to shake off that certain subject. "Sooooooo.. what are we eating tonight, Nagisaaaaaaa~?" The taller assassin sounded more excited than he should have been, he cut back a little once he realised.

"Well, I have multiple things today.." He started taking the few things out of his bag, the boy always brought too much food to school, but Karma knew he did it because his mother wanted him to keep the skinny girly figure.

"Biscuits, chocolate and candy!" Nagisa looked up at Karma with a huge smile "American-styled stuff too!" If Karma wasn't so self-conscious of how he acted around Nagisa now, he would have blushed right there and then. It was just so cute and sweet of this boy.

"Thank you for the meal" They both mentioned before they both began snacking on the sweet foods, the sun ahead of them was setting and it was beautiful. They were used to this sight though as a few times they had been here to talk and watch stars, which is why the races began.

* * *

Karma was about to relax with a sigh of happiness, both from his stomach and from spending time with the other like this, he felt so content. But this time it felt different, _it felt more significant than the rest._ If he could just stay here, rather than cooped up by himself in the school all night, Karma would feel more than satisfied.

 **"So..."** Karma drifted his eyes back and forth from the sunset to the boy, he WAS going to look at both, but he noticed the boy twirling his thumbs before they went in his tied up hair.  
' _This was something new'_ the redhead thought and tried to get a glance of those crystal blue orbs to understand his emotion, but after a while, he noticed Nagisa wasn't going to look at him.

The longer it was drawn out, the longer he realised the tension in the boy's structure...  
"Say it then, Nagisa" The boy lightly whispered impatiently, not really trying to push his luck nor teasing him.

"Can you... just speak about stuff, for once? I felt it too, I felt what your heart was doing... And that's... well, that's _not the Karma I know off..._ " Nagisa nearly whispered the last few words, not wanting to strike anything. Rarely did the two talk about emotions, their friendship was not that type. He took a look into those golden orbs that rarely spoke to him, he wanted to see what was up, and he wanted to at least be there for his friend. The bluenette knew Karma had no other outlet and he knew the redhead trusted him enough with his life… _So why not a few emotions?_

Karma looked deep into the eyes of consideration and kindness and sighed, scratching the back of his head... Almost awkwardly. He didn't really know how to voice it or how to open up. He never had too, well, the problem was he wanted to. His gaze was taken off Nagisa and he bit his lip, beginning to think.

Nagisa gave the boy the silence he needed as he could see Karma contemplating the right words. The way Karma sat, the way…

_'Karma… ?!'_

* * *

 

As the Nagisa was about to say something, he felt the crack in the tree... The redhead noticed too, and in the moment they felt the weight falling, Nagisa quickly made his way onto the cliff. In slow motion, he watched the leap of fate Karma was left to do, he grabbed the other boys hand...  
However, the weight of Karma was a bit much and he knew he had to struggle with a plan in his head.

"Nagisa **let go** " Instantly he was told words he didn't want to fucking hear, his eyebrows furrowed as he scurried to force himself in a way of dealing with the situation. He started to stumble and pull the boy toward him as if a desperate cry to do something. Even though, the small assassin knew Karma may break bones he could feel a little tear trickle down his face… His heart was beating irrationally causing his mind to draw blanks of what to do.. ' _If anything happens to you, it's going to be my fault. If I can't save one friend, how can I save Korosensei?'_

"Nagisa, I can break the fall. I promise" Karma was getting frustrated, but the tears dripping from Nagisa's face to his own stopped him barking. He wanted to be considerate as well but it was difficult when Nagisa wasn't going to let go. Doubtingly the boy knew they would both fall if he didn't. His emotions were also irrational as if Nagisa did fall as well, the guilt would be far too much.

"Stop it, you're not fucking helping!" As Nagisa pulled using both hands, he slightly felt himself trying not to fall. ' _If only I were stronger, if only I confronted him then... If only...'_ The boy started to think more and the tears from him turned into a small sob.

The redhead couldn't help but decided to let go himself and jump out of the grip for the cliff. Seeing as Karma did have the upper body strength, he knew maybe it was possible. This cliff was, however, twice the size he practised on.  
But without a doubt the thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, he let go of the bluenette to fall more and grab onto the cliff, unfortunately not to plan as he noticed how slippery it felt.

"Fucking hell" Karma groaned, and the colour nearly washed out of Nagisa's face. The smaller boy couldn't risk this happening, in his panic he tried to make a rope out of his clothing long enough to reach the boy... But realised afterwards it didn't reach, Karma kept slowly getting closer but only to fall further.

 

* * *

 

> **Authors notes:** **AAaaaa, the drama finally. This chapter was far too long when I wrote it, so hey here's a cliffhanger.. Get it? :P God my awful jokes, ahaha.**  
>    
> **It went a little OCness, well I think it did. I hope you forgive me! I just want them to be protective/protected, they are precious.**  
>  **Thank you for the faves/follows/kudos, I honestly appreciate it all. It makes my day!**  
>  **I got such good reviews for this story, I just had to update it sooner rather than later.**  
>    
> **Once again, if you would like me to add/take something away, I will happily take this onboard. Or if you have any prompt ideas for me.**  
>  **I'm living on this ship, they are beautiful.**

 


	4. His Protection

_"Maybe if I can guide him, we could get to the bottom... Rather than the top"_ The bluenette muttered quietly enough so the redhead didn't hear him. Nagisa went down the cliff himself, luckily he had better reflexes out of the two and could react to things in a quick motion.

"Nagisa, **don't fucking do this!** You're going to fall as well as me, and I can't take the responsibly of this happening to you... If something happens to you, _I may as well rot in a grave!_ " Karma angrily shouted, only for his frustration to start his hands bleeding on the sharp rocks he was holding onto.

Nagisa quickly reached where Karma was and shook his head "All my training was worth something if you don't get hurt" He meant it from the bottom of his heart, and started shouting his swift commands at Karma so he could keep up with the pace.

They carried on until Karma was at the bottom first and seeing as Nagisa was so focused on Karma being on the floor safe, he shouted **"Hey told you easy-"** and with a yelp, the boy felt his leg twist up in pain.

Despite the smaller assassin only being two feet from the ground, it caught him off guard and he fell. It probably wouldn't hurt that much but Karma was fully aware of what was happening and managed to catch him in his arms, bridal style to prevent any more damage **.**

 _"Fuck, are you okay?_ " The redhead sounded slightly panicked and his face actually said that. He looked down at Nagisa who was sighing in relief and his whole body relaxed in the arms of Karma.

"My legs a bit twisted from pain, but as long as we're both safe. It really doesn't matter" The redhead sighed in relief as well as a genuine smile got to his face, not a smirk and not a cheeky grin...

**A soft genuine smile.**

And he nodded in agreement. Nagisa wiped his emotional face and smiled back, noticing the same soft spot again. He nearly blushed at the softness and the boy's smile.

As much as this moment was perfect, Karma looked at the boy's leg. It did look really bad, and since Nagisa had used some of his clothing on the 'rope' he'd end up cold easier, he shrugged and started to walk keeping the boy in his arms.

" _Wait._ Karma, **no! I can still walk**... Y'know? I'm still strong enough!" The boy was stubborn, he would never admit it but he was and never wanted to admit defeat.

A pout was formed as he noticed Karma was ignoring him. Karma was more focused on where they were and how the hell they were going to get out of this predicament. They both didn't know this part of the forest. But instead, Karma was trying to go around the cliff to get back to where their school was.

 _"Hey! I'm talking here!"_ Nagisa moaned, only to wince in pain as he tried to get up and he noticed he could easily shake the boy's grip…

**'Wait.. His grip is soft. Soft again?'**

Minding this in his head, Nagisa got up and off the boy. Karma let him watching the pain that went across his face. "Like I thought, it is _that_ bad." He sighed as he looked around the area, the redhead quickly climbed a tree to see if there was anything that was kind of recognisable. He realised if they carried on the way he was taking them, they would for sure hit the swimming pool Koro-sensei made.

As he got back down, Karma hung like a monkey upside down. "See you are going nowhere, you're in pain, tired and at this rate, we're _never going to get back_ " As he watched the stubborn pout happen again, he had to laugh.

"You damn monkey..." Nagisa mumbled watching the taller assassin.  
Still not wanting to admit it, although it would be quicker and easier to be carried... But not in _that way._ As the boy stood in his slight protest for a few moments, his hand trying to prop himself up on the cliff. The bluenette watched the redhead jump down with his arms out, waiting for the other to move into them.

_Unfortunately, the smirk didn't help._

Nagisa sighed and it took him a few minutes to actually say something. He turned his head away from the taller assassin, nearly blushing in defeat.  
**"Ugh... Fine,** then let me go on your back! It'll be easier that way…" Logically, he would get more warmth and Karma would have more movement in his legs.

"Suit yourself" the other muttered, getting lower to put Nagisa on his back. The closeness caused Karma to blush as he walked in the direction of the pool, his heart was racing.  
_'Why does everything like this happen around you?'_ He thought and kept his mouth shut on the way.

* * *

The two were in silence as Karma kept a light jog through the forest, they looked at the pool as it was highlighted from the moon. ' _How long have we been out here by now...'_ They both thought. At least now they were heading for the hill that leads to their school.

However, something tore at Karma's heart as he heard Nagisa sneeze behind him _... '_ **Oh no. Not now...'** That was enough to set his emotions on a high.

His pace started to quicken for the school, Karma didn't really have the energy to push too hard but this was more alarming to him. He felt guilt plaguing his stomach and his breath started to hitch at knowing Nagisa could eventually get a temperature. It felt like the mind games were going on forever, **he couldn't control it.** He couldn't control this, he couldn't control home, he couldn't control what was happening anywhere and _that hurt._

The bluenette noticed it quite quickly as he was very close to Karma's heart and tried to feel Karmas wavelengths to calm him. His finger went to the boy's neck to relax him.

"Calm down..." Nagisa whispered to the irrational thoughts of Karma.  
_'Why did this keep happening? Where did Karma go?'_ Furrowing at the emotions Nagisa felt, he was suddenly cut off by the view from the top of the hill.

He suddenly pressed his hands onto Karma's cheeks to get him to look up at what was so beautiful. Their school was underneath the beautiful starry sky.

It shocked Karma again, to be relaxed and at peace with Nagisa's heart... The hands he felt on his cheeks added to this sensation and he let them guide him to look up. _It was beautiful…_ and to think this stress distracted them from such a view.

It was that moment Karma noticed why he liked Nagisa, and why he acted this way.

"Maybe now, I should **confess something...** " This was muttered underneath his breath as he looked up at the stars.

Unfortunately, Nagisa didn't catch what he said. So he leant his face on Karma's shoulder so he could be told as quietly as the other wanted, but instead, he was greeted by a small **soft kiss** on the cheek.

* * *

> **Author's Notes: Sorry about the lame ass cut off point again, haha. I hope I'm not rushing it too much.  
>  We are finally getting to the good stuff =w= And the actual ship.**
> 
> **Every time I write all the chapter it ends up too long and then doesn't fit together as one!**  
>  **But I'll probably update it sooner rather than later, depending on the responses/love ;w;**  
>  **You guys are really vouching for this, I love it. Thank you ~!**
> 
> **Prompts are always welcome. You can catch me here to ask me: http://the-backwards-butts.tumblr.com/**

 


	5. His Confession

**Nagisa's POV**

I felt my face heat up at what Karma did, though he couldn't see me. But I kept my head on his shoulder and my gaze above. _Almost like I was giving him comfort._

Karma always knew how to surprise me. He was always the one person to keep me on guard and make me not understand anything. It was like the boy knew how to keep me on my toes. He frustrated me by doing this, but if I didn't have it, I probably wouldn't have worked as hard as I did.

The boy not long after joining the class became my drive to achieve more.

We were best friends of course, but this was the part of Karma I didn't know about... The mystery always had me curious.  
No doubt, _I was shocke_ d at what he did to me, but at the same time, I knew there was a reason for it and _maybe_ I could get answers.

I was listening to both our heart beats in sync, they were racing together like when we raced to the tree on Fridays. I did try and glance at his face to see if he was showing any emotion, but Karma kept pulling away from me.  
I sighed and watched the school get nearer and nearer.

I wanted to say something, but it was cautious subject. We had just been through a dramatic change of events... _Would it be too much for Karma if he did say something?  
_**I didn't want to force him.**

_Why was it always with Karma, though?  
Why with someone who I could rely on and could be rescued by?_

"I'm going to set you down here, but I'll be back in a second" I heard a mutter, that wasn't Karma's voice. _It was someone who was shy_? Once again, I felt shocked but comforted by the new emotions.  
I sat on the porch of the school, hearing footsteps rush and things clunking.

But I just stayed put and thought what could be going on.  
I kept shivering, the nights were definitely getting colder.

When I thought of our memories together, Karma did always be my centre of attention. And as much as I have seen the small changes in him over the last few days, **I liked them.**

 **I liked the softness.**  
  
**I liked the care that was shown in his action,** **his softness** was so tender it was like his touches were speaking to me.

Speaking of the red devil, I notice all the stuff he was pulling out. A blanket was thrown on top of me and a fire pit he had previously made was now in front of us.  
His bag was also dragged out, it was filled with all types of... _foods, clothes._.. I furrowed my eyebrows, making the blanket wrap around me fully.

Wait.. _Food, fire, blankets, clothes?  
_ Was Karma bunking out here to avoid home?

 _Why would he be doing that?_ I tried to analyse what was even going on, not paying attention to how Karma was making the fire.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a cold breeze and cold skin brush against mine. Karma was suddenly underneath the blanket with me...  
**And close?**

As we spent the next few moments inside the blanket, I saw how Karma had two sticks with marshmallows on them in front of the fire.  
He was getting so warm... _So much warmer than I was..._

I felt myself lean on the boy beside me to get more of the warmth that heated us. I would have been blushing if Karma didn't say anything…

"Nagisa, you deserve to know what happened _a few weeks back..."_

He handed me one of the marshmallows so I could snack whilst I listened to his story.

* * *

**Karma's POV (flashback to what he's describing to Nagisa)**

"Mum, dad, you shouldn't be drinking so noisily, you are keeping me awake… I have school tomorrow" I tried to gently shout from the top of the stairs, _I didn't want to disturb them…_ I was their only child that was **meant to be** _seemingly_ perfect.

I always **tried** to present this way, **never** showing emotion, **never** giving our house name a bad name and **never** opening up to them.

Usually, my parents were never home, they left me to go on holidays and all sorts, but their alcoholism recently is becoming a problem and keeping them home. I heard my mum mutter to dad _that the annoyance was trying to get in the way, again._

 **Again?** I haven't moved or said a peep. I tried not to. I wanted to avoid conflict if I could help it. As I heard someone moving, I quietly and quickly go back to my room so my parents couldn't see me.

Without knocking they both come in my room, throwing empty beer bottles at my bedroom floor. They nearly stumbled over my door to get inside.

_They are so drunk..._

"Shut up, you shitty child. **You were a fucking mistake"** I heard my dad shout at me, and a whole lot of cash was thrown on the floor. My mum laughed at his actions not adding any comments.

"dunno when the fuck we'll be back, but behave. I don't want to hear another word!" As I wanted to mention something, my dad must have heard my bed creak… Unfortunately, that was enough to get him started, I felt the man punch my leg.

"What the fuck did I just say? Just do us proud, that's all we're fucking asking for. Not some _average child_ " My dad was disgusted at me and leant over to spit his foul smelling breath in my face.

I didn't even blink or move once I felt the punch, _nor was that the last one I had gotten from them._  
I was strong and luckily enough this made me have durance to not show the pain people gave me. It wasn't the physical pain I was more hung up on… It was my heart hurting.

Once the two had left my room, they went downstairs and out the door. I sighed to myself, _how long would it continue for? How did I have to deal with it?_

* * *

**Neutral POV**

"Maybe that's why my emotions are being fucking strange and are gravitating to you more… But I noticed things are different with me towards you now… I'm sorry it's happened like this. **Really I am**. _I'm in a fucked situation_ " Karma looked at Nagisa with concern and sadness as he said the last few words.

Nagisa couldn't help but feel empathy for him, he knew exactly what it was like growing up like that, and soon took Karma in for a hug. Something they hadn't done in a while.

It felt strange as they rarely hugged, but Nagisa wanted to give comfort somehow. His hand rubbed the boys back and slid into those soft red locks.

 **They were so soft….  
** He was nearly surprised and found himself giggling a little.

Karma wasn't shocked at the embrace, it was expected from the other and he easily accepted it. He hated contact like this with others, but recently it was all he wanted from Nagisa. Karma pulled the boy he liked closer and whispered "What's so funny? After such a _heartthrob story?_ "

"Your hair is just so soft, I wasn't expecting it… Not for that to sound mean!" Nagisa stopped laughing, as he nuzzled into the neck he was nested into.

 **So warm. So soft**.

It was giving him such mixed signals of what he should do himself. It was kind of a confession from Karma, and though Nagisa was slightly dense to people's feelings, he could now tell what the softness meant.

"No, no. It wasn't mean, I suppose you wouldn't know or tell from just looking" Karma felt himself smiling at the situation, taking the hair bands out of the blue ponytails. They were messy anyway from all the events today. He rested his head on the blue locks.

"But thank you for listening, I felt a bit better than bottling up. Your empathy out of everyone's was exactly what I needed" Sighing in relief, Karma knew Nagisa would probably be able to get Korosensei to help with it, it's just how the boy was. _He was just so kind hearted_.

Not needing the conversation to go further, they both hugged for a while longer but Karma remembered about how Nagisa could easily get cold. "Hey we could go inside if you needed to, there's a bed in the infirmary. You can jump in that, you get a lot colder quicker than I do, I only just noticed recently…"

 **"I feel safer with you like this, though..."** Nagisa sighed in his flustered words. _Was this ridiculous and new? Yes, yes it was._ The small assassin didn't really know what to do or expect any more.

* * *

>   **Author's Notes: After all the events, the ship is finally here. Hurrah, we made it... In one piece? _I guess?_ T** **he story may get a bit mushy before more drama is back. owo; But that's better than nothing, right?**
> 
> **Plus Nagisa is shit new to all this. He needs to realise they would be perfect babies together. Let the ship commence!**
> 
> **I'm also ill, hence why a sooner rather than later update. At least the ship will keep me warm inside.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for all the love and support. I am not worthy *sobs***  
>  **Please continue to support and love, I would love to hear more feedback!**


	6. His Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ AN: I'd advise listening to both this song: aKu - The Final Blow and this one: Himmel - 心彩 whilst reading. It really gives an idea of what I was thinking or feeling for these characters. ]]

**Karmas POV**

If only my heart would stop racing for just a moment, I would feel more relaxed and be able to think clearly. Today's shit show had me on edge.  
Luckily enough I realised Nagisa snuggled into me was showing me he wasn't rejecting me or judging what I said to him. That was one thing to be **thankful for** I suppose.

I kept him close, sharing my warmth with the other small body. I didn't want to interrupt him further, this moment was nice. I agreed with Nagisa. I slowly felt my irrational parts of me, let go. Once again, due to the boy beneath me.

I sighed in content, not realising I was twirling the blue locks for comfort. Despite _falling_ , despite _carrying_ him, despite all my _worries_ this kid could easily _make me think straight again._

I felt myself thinking back to the paintball fight and how that started this all. If it wasn't for the drive of Nagisa I probably wouldn't have succeeded as a stronger leader. Our fight conveyed so much of what was in our hearts. It showed me exactly what I liked about Nagisa... His sense of **will power** , his **desire** , his **power** he could have **over anyone** and more importantly, how he could **deal with me.**

I never hid how I felt around this boy, ever. There was so much this boy did for me and probably for everyone else, too.

**He was this ball of sweetness.**

I moved from the embrace and heard a disapproving noise from Nagisa bellow me who looked up at me.

"Hey, I'm really warm here! That's not really a fair thing to do, _is it?_ " I looked into those crystal blue orbs that were full of wonder, Nagisa was pouting at me.

"Well I'm sorry _my king_ , my arms are uncomfortable in this position. Could we hug a better way?" I heard the boy laugh at the strange insult and my sarcasm.

I realised how it wasn't like an insult, I shook my head... I was showing him how important he was without realising "God dammit, Karma" I was interrupted by the bluenette when his head leant off my chest and he was more near my face.  
He was blushing… That was **new**.

Fuck.. _It's cute._ I wanted to tease him for it. I wanted to make a joke out of my compliment so I didn't seem so mushy. I wasn't the mushy type... Well, _I thought I wasn't._ But the boy spoke over me...

"I guess, well… Like I could sit in your lap, it's not weird… **right?"**

 _Now was my chance._  
"Now who's being a cutie pie, I didn't realise you liked my warmth that much. _Jeez_ " I joked, but gently I stroked his face catching him off guard. Only to realise Nagisa was sighing.

"Maybe it was a stupid thought, _I guess_ … I just don't know what to do with myself, or what to think. Where's the **wrong** and the **right**?" I watched Nagisa doubt himself, and I reassured him.

"Hey don't let my thoughts or anything disrupt what you think or feel, I'm sorry… It's confusing to me also, _trust me_ " We gazed into each other's eyes, the last thing I wanted to do was pressure Nagisa into something he didn't want.

 **But maybe he did want it?  
** I wasn't sure.

Is there a line _somewhere?_  
I'm pretty sure in best friendships you have that love somewhere, but if it was blooming, did you grab that chance and hope the other felt the same?

I had always teased girls, but never did I have any interest in them. I could have easily gone on dates... _Who knew how many I had declined_ , but yet, I had someone precious all along. But I didn't even know where to begin. I was constantly conflicted to what I did normally with Nagisa and this mush inside my heart.

I smiled at the boy and watched his stubbornness occur. He decided for himself he wanted to sit on me to keep our hug going. Nagisa eased himself onto my lap, and I felt my heart could jump out right there and then.

_Was this even happening?_

It was completely new to **the** **both of us..**. I knew from Nagisa's experience he hadn't done this before either. As Nagisa looked at me, he tore his flushed face away from me to put it on my shoulder so I couldn't see him.

Once again, I felt the nerve to tease. It was just so cute. _When did Nagisa start being so cute to me_? I felt butterflies in my stomach and I was feeling the warmth of happiness inside my broken heart.

I pulled the blanket over us more so our heads were underneath it. My hands linking around the boy's body so I kept him close. Nagisa's arms were around my neck twiddling my hair almost like he was nervous.

I had to whisper to see if he was okay. "Hey, are you feeling stuff _too?"_ I felt myself blush at the question.

"Yeah… It's unusual… This entire day has been unusual, but everything happens for a reason… **Right?** " I nodded, feeling my hands rub at his back. It didn't even feel like we were outside. All I could hear was our hearts in sync again rushing at the new emotions.

I noticed how it was distracting Nagisa from his pain from the fall, the training and how tiring the day had been. It made me smile more.

_If only we didn't have to move... If only we didn't have the lives we had... If only my family wasn't playing up..._

Maybe, just maybe, then I could muster some courage to explain more to Nagisa. The boy deserved to understand why I felt this way and why these feelings have developed.

To my surprise, Nagisa moved his head to be in front of mine again. Our noses were nearly touching... I was looking at his smooth skin and how he took care of it. There was no spots or marks in sight, only a few scuffs from our fall. His bangs highlighted his complexion.

"Karma… Can you… If it's not too much, c-can you confess properly? I need to know what's going on… You can save it if you want too. It's not like I would force you or anything" He was so nervous again, I could tell by how he stuttered.

Nagisa rarely stuttered, I had never seen him speak this way before. It was honestly a shock, I was left dumbfounded. I saw the bluenette pout at me as I was accidently smirking at discovering a new emotion.

"Karma… **Stop that!** " If it wasn't dark underneath the blanket, I would have sworn he was blushing again.

I ended up chuckling. "Sorry... Sorry… Your face is _kind of_ distracting…"

I sighed and looked away trying to think of what was for the best. "It's difficult to say when you don't know what it is, but all I know is I've never felt this way before. Can I at least try with _action_?" I could tell Nagisa knew what that meant as he looked away from my gaze, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

> **Authors Notes: I did say there's mush, and it's only short mush because the chapter ended up too long, weh. ;w;**  
>  **Next chapter will be Nagisa's POV, though! I think it's going well, considering the shit they've just gone through.**
> 
> **I hope this doesn't seem too rushed! I just thought then was a perfect time for Karma to open up and he has already shown the poor boy a lot in his actions. This FF will probably go from mush to drama to mush a lot.**  
>  **Ooops. Bear with me.**
> 
> **I hope you all still love/enjoy it. Please leave comments or feedback, I love to hear what you think! Thank yoooou!**

 


	7. The First Kiss

**Nagisa's POV**

I didn't know what I was expecting. But for some reason, Karma's voice was reassuring. I trusted him, not only as a friend but whatever I was feeling for the boy.

I wouldn't call anyone else a best friend like I would for Karma. I loved him in ways and hated him in other ways. It was a difficult feeling to pinpoint. But I felt the connection with him now _more than ever_ , it felt much more than friendship.

So I closed my eyes, feeling my face flush. I felt Karma's nose nuzzle into my own, he easily got rid of the distance between our faces. We were Eskimo kissing.

I heard him whisper, which lowered his voice "If you want me to stop, just say. I'm not here to fuck with your feelings, okay?" His breath was on my lips...

_I couldn't tell… But was he going to kiss me?_

**Did I want to** **reject that? No.. No.. I didn't want too** , I could feel my heart tell me it was the right thing to do. I felt this in the moment, my heart was racing as fast as Karma's was.

With Karma leaving my anticipation open, I opened my eyes to meet hazy golden ones and his lips left an imprint on my cheek, then on my neck and then on my other cheek. I was shocked...

 **I felt like I was melting into his softness**.

It seemed in this moment, I realised how good looking he was. I always knew. He had the best looks in class. He could always seduce any girl around his finger. But right now the mysteries of Karmas devilish charms were affecting me like they did for them. _Why was he becoming so handsome to me?_

" _Karma"_ I whispered gently, my eyelashes fluttering at the boy. The smirk was different, it was _mischievous_. He was testing me, he wanted me to say something.

Karma wasn't going to do anything like that by himself, I tried leading his lips by tipping my head at his kisses to give him the hint. But he wasn't having it.

" **Say it"** Karma moved to whisper in my ears. I clenched my eyes shut at his whisper. _Why was he doing this? Why was I melting at the sensations?_ I couldn't. I was far too embarrassed. He kissed my heated ear whilst he waited for me to say something.

**His softness with beginning to control me.**

"I can't" I moved my head to hide into Karma. I breathed down his neck to try and control what I was feeling. _Why was it feeling so good?_

_How am I meant to stop myself feeling this way to make sense of this?_

Karma noticed how I was reacting "Hey, I won't. I promise, just calm down. I know how you get when you're like this, I didn't mean to make you feel irrational" I heard him sigh, and stroke my back gently.

"It's not a bad feeling, though… _It's really not_ " I had shocked Karma by saying this, as I noticed the boy didn't talk back to me. I felt another kiss on my ear and suddenly the redhead didn't feel _as_ tense. I could tell he really didn't want to warp how I felt. I sighed, beginning to relax once Karma had stopped.

"It's just so new, isn't it? I feel like a high school girl, it's ridiculous of how you can make me feel…" Karma listened and was eager to hear more. It made him feel at ease when Nagisa could express himself about this. Considering he hadn't explained how it was making him feel.

"Please keep going on, I want to understand everything"

"Well it's unusual, everything is unusual. I've never felt this way about anyone before, your actions from before are really showing me a _new you._ Well not a new you, but someone I haven't seen before. It's comforting... I want to hold that dear to me… I don't know how to express these new feelings, but I don't want to decline it either... I already knew our friendship was _something else_ " I felt a bit better for letting it go, I sighed at the relief. And I noticed how it reassured Karma, I felt his hand go to ruffle my scruffy hair.

"Thank you… Now I'm not battling against my fears anymore... And despite not being able to explain what this is to me, it's strange for me too… **Not just you** " His hand went from my hair to my cheek, as if he was appreciating this moment. I glanced at Karma's face which expressed a gentle happy expression.

"I want to make things better for you, I want to support you in any way possible. I hope you realise that. I want this… to be a **thing** " I leant away from his neck to look into his eyes. I wanted to say I would fix him, _but I knew that wasn't possible._

The least thing I could do was give him a sense of a home around me and maybe my mother could let him stay at ours a few days.  
She wanted to help me now because of Korosensei and if I was helping another person, I was sure she could help Karma too.

I notice Karma leaning in, and I shut my eyes. Our lips both met, causing both our hearts to beat irrationally again. It felt right, **it felt safe.**

I kissed the boys lips back. My hand fell from around his neck to dive into those soft red velvet locks of his. It doesn't last long, it was small and sweet.  
I could tell Karma was holding back. We both pulled away from the kiss but kept our foreheads touching, both our lips smiling at what just happened.

* * *

> **Authors Notes: Whew, look at that. Fucking cuties.**   
>  **We got a kiss in the end:'3 Slow and warm progress for the fluff.**
> 
> **I do imagine that Nagisa would feel this way all along for Karma.**   
>  **So now the airs cleared up, I guess the next step is to move Karma in Nagisa's for a while whilst they sort a plan for his parents. I'll probably time skip a lot so it doesn't end up too too long.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I'm sorry it came out so short! Thank you for the support and love. ;w;**


	8. Home

**Neutral POV**

As time passed for the two, Nagisa realised they should _probably_ head back to his to keep warm. As much as they could sit and talk for hours, it wasn't best for neither of them to just stay here. He also knew there were only one bed and the school wasn't exactly warm.  
The small assassin also knew his mother wouldn't be returning tonight as she had texted him a few hours ago to let him know there was food in the house.

Rather than text his mother back, he thought he would just explain the situation in the morning, she was out having fun, possibly getting drunk with her co-workers. Even though they were both closer now, they also had a lot of free time without each other. His mother didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do anymore.

They two had easily made it to Nagisa's home with no time to spare, they were holding hands on the way back. Not hiding how they felt about each other. It was making them both smile and feel at ease.

Nagisa unlocked his door, going in before Karma did. "Please take your shoes off before coming inside, mum doesn't like it when shoes are worn in the house" The boy shrugged, as he was used to strict rules. After they had both taken their shoes off, the bluenette turned on all the lights around his home.

Karma was left at the door, kind of staring at the place curiously. It was small but cosy. He knew his mother had an average job compared to his own parents. So it didn't shock Karma, he knew about the boys past, he had just never seen his home before.

"Did you want some hot cocoa?" His crush asked as Karma was out of it. He shook his head, sighing. _Where the fuck did my manners go?_ He hadn't even realised Nagisa was getting food out.

"Oh fuck, sorry. Yes please, did you want any help with anything?" He moved from the front door to stand beside the fridge and watched Nagisa shake his head. "No, no, it's fine. I usually cook for my mum anyway, I don't mind it! But if you wanted to take a shower whilst I did, that may be for the best" They were really filthy from their day out today. It was nothing different from usual, though.

Karma nodded and looked around the place for the bathroom. He didn't even know where it was and noticed the boy laughing at him. Without realising, he had also mistakenly left his bag beside the front door, which contained all his clothes. "Hey, it's not my fault I've never been here before!" He scoffed as if it was Nagisa's fault.

"Well, the bathroom is the other side of the kitchen, there are towels in the cupboard. Just don't use the pink ones, they are mothers" Nagisa hummed to the boy and watched him go past to the shower.

"Thank you~" He hummed, and this shocking to Nagisa he wasn't used to the boy being so polite. _Why was everything changing so suddenly?_

Whilst the other boy was in the shower, he was making pasta for the two to share. Something quick, warm and filling for them both.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

His place was putting me on edge, I never got invited 'round other people's houses. It was either because I seemed rich and spoilt or I wasn't trusted.

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. Yeah, he's right, _I'm filthy.  
_  
It wasn't that I felt on edge, **it was more of I didn't know what to do with myself.** My manners were in a scramble and usually, I pretended that I had none, so I came across rude all the time. If I didn't, _my 'rich kid' self_ would come out and I hated it. I sounded so fucking spoilt and that wasn't me.

I took my dirty school shirt off with my trousers and then my bottoms.

I looked at the shower, it seemed simple enough. I got in and closed the curtain behind me. I turned it on with medium heat, humming at how relaxing it was. Their shower head was a power shower, making the hard pressure of the water run down my back. _Oh man, this is good._

As I relaxed into the water, I noticed all the shampoos and shower gels. _Fuck, which one was his?_ I picked a few up and started smelling them to get Nagisa's one. I realised which one it was as it smelt just like him, **mint.** The smell was so comforting. I began to use it on myself to wash the dirt away.

 _How did I even know this was the kid's smell_? I didn't even realise I was paying that much attention to him. As I washed it off, I smelt amazing. I decided on washing my hair also with a strawberry shampoo.

I stood with a moment to myself. Was I really here for a few days? _Would Mrs Shiota allow this?_ I felt a little uninvited. But I tried to get these thoughts out my mind, Nagisa cared and it wasn't my home. **I didn't have to feel this way.**

I didn't have to feel neglected around him.

Nagisa didn't have to see that part of me.  
Nagisa didn't have to know I'm scared.

I sigh and stop the shower. I got out and used the blue towel, I quickly dried myself so I wouldn't drip everywhere and cause a mess.

"Fuck" I cursed at multiple things. The towel was far too small, it only just covered my bottom half… I must have picked up his hair towel. Well, that and Nagisa was much shorter than me. I chuckle at that cute fact about him.

I had also forgotten my change of clothes. I waited for a moment as I had caught myself in the mirror. I always did love looking at myself after a shower. My body always looked so much better when it was wet, I slick my red velvet locks back and give myself a smirk.

 _Oh, that gives me such a good idea…_ I chuckle, noticing  what would cheer me up.

* * *

> **Authors Notes:** **I'm kind of sorry, kind of not. Like usual. :') There will be some teasing from Karma in the next chapter ahahaha.**   
>  **Then we'll get to the point of Karma meeting his mother, a plan and Korosensei helping!**   
>  **Progress. Eventually!**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy like usual. I fucking love how cute they are becoming! >3**   
>  **Love you all, thank you for the support and comments!**


	9. His Teasing

 

**Nagisa's POV**

I was going to call Karma as the dinner was cooked and the hot cocoa was my special kind. White chocolate, cream, sprinkles and marshmallows. I rarely shared it. But I thought Karma deserved to taste something _sooooo delicious_!

I heard the bathroom door as I continued to stir the pasta and the sauce together. "Perfect timing… I w-was gonna u-um…" As I was stopped in midsentence. I was more than shocked. My crush was now stood in front of the kitchen with just a towel on…

I have definitely left the friend zone now. I could barely contain words in my head from my sight. I flushed up red. _What was this feeling? I don't think I've ever looked at anyone in this way before..._

I saw muscles I didn't even realise were there. The drips glimpsed down Karma's arms highlighting his biceps. I took at glance at both of his arms, imagining w _hat it could be like to be passionately pinned..._

I continued to look, travelling downwards seeing how his collar bones stuck out. His chest was the most muscular, considering Karma worked out outside classes. The water highlighted his abs... I gulped audibly, n _ow wanting to know what they felt like..._

I knew he was this muscular _so why was it now affecting me..._ As I looked further down, I watched water drip down his v lines, highlighting what was obviously hidden.

 **Shit, I couldn't stop looking.**  
I couldn't even listen to what Karma was saying anymore.

I longed looking lower noticing how the boy had even started puberty quicker than I had. He had small hairs there, I then noticed how I dense I was because I was either jealous or I didn't care. I let out an embarrassed sigh, focusing on a cocky Karma face. He looked like he was trying to speak to me. I still couldn't hear as my eyes kept glancing downwards.

I was interrupted by his touch.

"Yo, if you've spent long enough time gazing at my hot bod' could you at least tell me where my bag is~? I also hope you know you can look **anytime** you like now~" Karma flirted, he knew that would send me over the edge with shyness. I watched him wink and wiggle his eyebrows at me teasingly.

"I-I u-um um… it's at the... t-the door, y-you could of just c-called for it from t-the bathroom!" I rushed over to it, shoving it in front of Karma's naked flesh and hid my face with my bangs to not let him see how red I was any longer.

"S-stupid Karma" I moaned at him but quickly moved away as I felt a kiss on my cheek.   
  
Curse him for being an assassin. It shot tingles down my spine over what seemed to be my shy arousal. I didn't even realise _that had_ happened.

I huffed as the boy walked away back to the bathroom. Whilst he took the time to get ready, I decided on wearing a long top and shorts to disguise what I felt down there.

"God damn those trousers" I muttered underneath my breath, noticing how Karma was back before I was and he was trying the pasta. As if nothing had happened, I huffed at him.

"Mmmmm, how delicious 'gisa~" He cooed. Karma was wearing sweatpants and no underwear, I only knew from how awfully low they were. I still hadn't recovered from the previous images and I grunted for him to get out the way.  
I continued to not look at him, bumping the boy back out of my view. I plated our dinners up.

* * *

** Karma's POV **

If anything I had realised my teasing changed into a flirtatious one. And by the looks of Nagisa, it seemed _he couldn't take it._ It was almost like we were back to square one again. I chuckle, leaning back on the cupboards behind me.

I pick up my mug of cocoa which had _ on it. A band both me and Nagisa loved. I watched Nagisa scramble for plates, desperately not looking at me in the eye. I try to resist commenting, though eventually, one comes out.

"Hey Nagisa isn't like we've moved in together and you're the one who always cooks~" I muse down his ear, I realise it was soon fallen on death ears as Nagisa has walked away with both his mug and a bowl full of pasta. He was going up the table. I sigh finding myself craving more of his attention.

**Fuck.**

I grab my own bowl, following my crush. I end up sighing whilst I eat my food.

"I'm sorry for teasing, honestly I don't mean it to become this bad" And although Nagisa was trying to ignore me, I see blue orbs peer at me whilst he ate his food. He waited until his mouth full of food was gone until he answered.

"It's nothing worse off than usual, Karma. It's just a different change that I need to get used to" I could tell though as shy as he got, Nagisa didn't mind it from his words. I felt reassured, and continued to look around the small apartment. I realise the clock above the kitchen area, _it was only half 9?_ That's not too bad considering our adventures.

I look over at the living room beside us, seeing a four seater sofa and a biggish TV. It was basic but cute.  
"Hey we could always watch a movie before bed" I shot the idea at Nagisa, for him to smile at me.

"But my favourite programme is on Adventure Time" Oh yeah, I had forgotten Nagisa _really did like Cartoon Network and anime. In the past, he'd mention it occasionally for me to watch it, but I always managed to forget since I loved gaming more._

I smile at that. "Sounds good"

* * *

**Neutral POV**

They both snuggled up on the couch together watching Cartoon Network. At first, Nagisa didn't really know what to do so he sat beside Karma before the other joined their hands together.  
But eventually, he found out how Karma loved to be close to him.

At first, the redhead had his head on Nagisa's lap, then the other round. Now in their current position, Karma had his arm around Nagisa's shoulder twirling those blue locks. They eventually lost all time watching cartoons and anime, laughing and joking about the characters occasionally saying "That's me".

* * *

> **Authors Notes: Sorry about the shorter chapter, we'll be getting to a plan of action in the next one and Karma meeting his mother!**
> 
> **I just thought it'd be worth being mean to Nagsia >D Karma likes to tease far too much.  
> And fluff is always a good idea especially considering my other depressing FF, haha.**
> 
> **Anyways, feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for your time and kindness. Love you all. OwO**


	10. The Plan

**Neutral POV**

Karma was a lazy lie in person, _he didn't get up without an alarm._ So he slept in whilst Nagisa explained the situation with his mother.

"And so that's why he needs a place to stay. I'm sure it won't be a long time mum. We'll sort it out with our teacher to hopefully make some sense out of his parents" Nagisa was hesitant about the idea, but he managed to come across polite and serious so his mother knew how much it meant to him. He really was worried she'd say no.

 _What would they do if she did? Karma may have to go back to staying at school for longer…_ He **really** didn't want that... On the edge of his seat, he closed his eyes expecting a no.

"Of course he can stay! We have the room and the money, **it's no hassle!** " His mother said, she sounded and was sympathetic for the boy. If it was helping Nagisa, then she _really_ wanted to help. Miss Shiota had actually heard good things about Karma-kun and their adventures. So meeting the boy would be really nice. She also knew Karma-kun was Nagisa's best friend.

"Thank you, like a lot. I **really** appreciate it, mum…" Nagisa replied with a genuine smile. Things had definitely gotten better for them, and if Korosensei could fix his family, he could try with Karmas.

"Speaking of Karma-kun, where is he?" His mother curiously asked and Nagisa was trying not to flush red seeing as they _never_ got the futon out. They were both so tired from their adventure that they managed to pass out quickly on his bed. If anything, Nagisa was surprised they both were able to fit on a single.

"Oh, he's in my room… He was always such a lazy butt" Nagisa laughed awkwardly to break his embarrassment. His mother probably wouldn't care that he was dating him…

 **Wait, date?** _Are we boyfriends?!  
_ He thought. Luckily his mother stopped him in that train of thought.

"I know exactly what will wake him, a nice fried brunch! Let's do that Nagisa" The boy smiled, pottering behind his mother. It was always fun cooking together, she had such nice cooking supplies like a happy face egg fryer. Miss Shiota was always buying small things like that for the boy.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

_I woke to the smell of bacon…?_ Mm, how sweet of my boy~ as I woke in the boy's bed, I relaxed for a moment to take a proper look around his room.

It was small but homely. Nagisa had decorated it with origami and band/cartoon posters all over the walls. He had a small bookcase filled with different types of books and of course, manga. He had a small TV with an old Nintendo console and everything you basically need in a room.

Although, I could hear another voice…

**Shit, is that his mother?**

Fuck, I'm being so rude...  
 _Why didn't Nagisa wake me?_

I scrambled for a t-shirt on Nagisa's bed, it was his last night's PJ top. Luckily, it was a baggy one and could be pulled over my much larger body compared to Nagisa's. It was near enough perfect. I checked myself in Nagisa's mirror, _not looking too scruffy at least._ I quickly sorted my hair and wiped my face before I left the room to join the two.

"Morning, sorry for waking up late… You should have woke me Nagisa" I grumbled in a sleepy voice. I watched the boy in the kitchen with his mother, who turned around to give me a smile.

"Who would want to wake a beast?" He said in his usual cheery tone. It seemed more upbeat compared to normal, _did the talk go well?_

I sat at the table smiling at the two, watching them cook together. It must be so nice for Nagisa now, Korosensei really did help them.

"And nice to meet you, Miss Shiota. Thank you for the meal and everything. I really appreciate it. I promise to take care of Nagisa" I grinned at her, I really didn't know how else to show how grateful I was. I was awful with that type of emotion.

"You're always welcome, **our home can always be your home~** " As I looked at Nagisa from the corner of my eye, I saw him blushing at my comment. _I could tell maybe now wasn't a good time to play like he's my date._

We spent a good few hours up the table after the food. Miss Shiota and I ended up talking about multiple subjects. I was always good at talking to adults due to my intelligence. I usually preferred talking to older people due to their knowledge and wiseness about life.

* * *

Miss Shiota decided to go out for food shopping. She knew we needed the time to ourselves to fork out a plan. Very kindly she even asked me what my favourite foods were and if I fancied anything for dinner. I shook my head out of politeness, telling her I eat anything, _which wasn't a lie._

"Right, so how are we meant to do things?" I asked Nagisa, as much as I was good at planning as an assassin, I was too emotionally invested in my parents, to think what needed to change and how.

I look at the boy with concern in my eyes as he thinks whilst looking at the blank paper. His hand holds mine, reassuring me it will work. I smile, intertwining our fingers together.  
I had trust in him, a lot of trust.

"So I several plans" He started to write, **Plan A,** **Plan B** and **Plan C** down.

" **Plan A** is we could use our classmates as demonstrations to explain why what they're doing is bad.  
 **Plan B** is we could try a meeting like Korosensei did with my mum.  
Or **Plan C** we get Korosensei to come to your house with us to meet them and we watch what they do, to then protect you and explain the situation…"

"That's a lot of plans… "I stated. I tried to think of which one would work best…

 **Plan A** may not work because my parents don't care about what others do with their kids, they believe _their way is right seeing as I'm a single child…_

 **Plan B** could work, they were home more often nowadays, and if **Plan B** doesn't work then we could carry on to **Plan C** , that way if something did happen I'd have them both to protect me as support.

" **B and C,** sound the best. Probably B first to see if that helps change them" Nagisa nodded at me with a determined look. I couldn't really return it as I wasn't fully confident we could do anything about this situation. I had put up with it for too many years now...

 _I was used to it and if nothing changes, I could still deal with it…_ This wasn't like me… _I was almost scared._ I looked down hiding my face so my crush couldn't see…

 **I really didn't want him to know.**  
  
I felt Nagisa come closer in an attempt to sooth and comfort me. Nagisa was _too good at noticing how people felt._ He was patting my back gently before he pulled my head over and against his chest.

"Shhh, if it can't work I promise you can stay here, Karma. You heard my mum, she really does want the best for you" I heard the reassuring voice say. I pulled myself closer, turning the boy to face me so we could have a proper cuddle.

I wanted to embrace and be closer to him. I felt safe around him. I sighed, listening to the heartbeat that was calming me. Nagisa really did have a talent for sussing me out.

**I'm glad someone could.**

"Beautiful kind boy…" I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder, taking everything of his in. _I felt if I didn't have him I would be lost to the sea of my emotions._

I dove my hand into those luscious locks, seemed Nagisa had a shower before his mother returned.

**They were so soft.**

* * *

> **Authors Notes :** **Soooo cute Karma's softness is reflecting back out on Nagisa being a protective cutie. ;w; It's so sweet to see Nagisa being the one who is protective over the broken babu.**
> 
> **I tried to scramble for ideas of what their plans could be in my head and decided on those three. Tbh, I'm so far behind in my writing I don't even know if they'll work. :') It's a surprise for all of us. ahahaha.**
> 
> **But yes, as always love you all and thank you so much for the support! If you have any ideas for me or feedback, please let me know. I love hearing your feedback.**
> 
> **And so much kudos on this. Omg. ;w; Thank youuuuu!**

 


	11. His Reassurance

Sunday couldn't have gone _any_ quicker, the two watched more cartoons before they started their homework together. Of course, they were completely different due to Korosensei's way of teaching, he knew the strengths and weaknesses of the children. Whilst they were working on their homework, Miss Shiota returned home with food shopping, including snacks for the children. She threw crisps and chocolate at them both, making light conversation of how they were getting on and what they had decided to do.

Once again she reassured Karma saying he could stay if it didn't work out, she honestly didn't mind.  
They had finished their homework quite quick and it was time for dinner. Fried octopus sausages, with rice, sauce and other veggies. Karma had offered to help but Miss Shiota was happy enough to continue to treat him as a guest. He deserved the kindness she thought.

* * *

Seeing as it was school on Monday, both of the boys had decided on showing Korosensei their plans after the first period to see what he thought of their ideas. They both got up to pull him out of the classroom to the teacher's office. They couldn't let him run off to a foreign country just yet and nor did Karma want any other kids to know about his parents. It was too much to let Korosensei know as well as Nagisa, _he was a private guy._

As Korosensei took a seat in the office. "So what could have you needing my attention this desperately, ne~? School photos? A hug?" The octopus had hearts in his eyes as he continued to joke with the two.

Karma and Nagisa sat opposite their teacher to explain thoroughly of what happened and where they had gotten to, _hoping_ they were good enough ideas.

"Actually I've been thinking about asking you, Karma-kun to see your parents. They ended up missing the last session, nehehehe~ this may work, and then there's plan C. Where we would both watch what happens but protect you and show them their danger. If they can't see it then it would be best for you to not be in that situation" A tentacle went to ruffle Karma's red locks, Korosensei knew the boy had it rough like Nagisa from _how he acted at school._ He was either trying to prove himself or disconnect with students. _It was no wonder these two found a strong connection between them._

"These plans are great, as expected from my two excellent students" He praised them, ruffling both their hairs. His usual smile beaming at the two. Korosensei needed to help, his students deserved his time outside of school as much as they needed it in school.

"Karma-kun, I always knew you were braver than what you show as an assassin, and you've developed so much already" He also knew a small praise went along way with these kids. As the two kids in front of them smiled at their teacher's kindness. Nagisa wiped his tear of joy, **we could do this.**

He nuzzled into the boy beside him, in happiness. "See Karma, we can do this I swear" the bluenette felt Karma's hand on his head, as **Karma was showing that softness in his smile and his touch again.**

_Looks like things could look up for the better?_

"If you'd excuse me, children, I need to try to make some phone calls and arrange this meeting" The two nodded, taking each other's hands to go out the front of the school for the rest of their break. _Completely forgetting that they were in a public place like their school._

* * *

Karma sat on the front porch eating an apple that Nagisa's mother had packed him, he felt reassured they may be moving forward for the better. The smaller male was resting his head on his shoulder in comfort. It was a surprise the other kids weren't out here yet or that they weren't talking about the two in how they were acting.

"Karma, we'll get through this. Even if it's for the better or the worse, I'm here for you" The blue haired boy responded. But in a way, he could tell Karma felt _better_ about this situation. He wasn't freaking out like he saw a few days ago, and he wasn't being irrational with his mind.

"I know, I'm still glad you're a part of it" The redhead threw the core of his apple to the ground and responded to the cuter boy beside him by wrapping his arm around his body to keep him close. He rested his head on top of those soft locks. They both smiled in their small embrace.

"Can I tell the class, Nagisa?" **About his situation?**? _Is that what Karma meant?_ Nagisa thought, he furrowed his eyebrows… That must be it _… right?_

"Well it's a very private thing Karma, it's your personal rights and I thought you were more private about your feelings" Nagisa felt a hand rub his side gently as he heard Karma chuckle. _It was amusing to him that Nagisa was being so serious about this..._

 _Looks like he couldn't tell what I mean~_ _Interesting_. Rather than go in depth with what he meant, he nodded at his boyfriend.

"Thank you" He cooed, making the confused Nagisa more confused. _But Karma was never like that? Why the change of mind?_ The bluenette pulled away from his shoulder, looking puzzled.

But Karma decided on making those thoughts disappear as he nuzzled noses with the boy and he planted a light kiss on those petite lips. **How do you not kiss such a beautiful boy, 24/7?** He wondered and watched the smile that appeared on Nagisa's face.

* * *

> **Author's Notes:** **Once again there's more teasing coming up in the next chapter, I'm sorry. ;w; But y'know boys hormones and shit, I can't help it. jfoaehftwuogw they won't do anything, though!  
> **
> 
> **As progress happens in the story, it has to happen too in the relationship. ;P So excuse me for being mean ahahahaha.  
>  I've also never written about/for Korosensei so pls excuse my OC-ness!**
> 
> **I hope there's not too many mistakes, sorry! Too much work ATM!**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! Thank you for your support ;w; I really do appreciate it and love hearing it.**


	12. His Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[!Warning teasing! So please skip if you don't like it, it's not that beneficial to the plot at all!]]

**Nagisa's POV**

Bitch-sensei's classes _always_ went by in a flash, we were always trying on disguises to act out scenes that could fool others into thinking we were someone else. I, unfortunately, ended up in a girls outfit. I tried to complain against it, but Bitch-sensei always had to mention how it was a good disguise for me and for some other boys.  
We were paired in groups I was with Karma and Kayano this session.

Usually, we had to perform a scene in front of the class to make sure our acting was on point and then the other students would criticise us. We all had separate scenarios to do. It was Karma's turn last to play his part, but strangely he went off script and did something I wasn't expecting.

We all had separate scenarios to do. It was Karma's turn last to play his part, but strangely he went off script and did _something I wasn't expecting._

Karma's scene was he was an assassin at a ball, and he needed to find information about higher class men through their wives. He was dressed in a stunning suit and Kayano and I being wives were in ball gowns. He whisked my friend away making her blush during the scene. I didn't even realise _he was so good at dancing_ as I sat at the teacher's desk looking bored acting like I was on my own.

"So, my love~ I heard your husband is a part of a huge company, care to share some more details" the boy mused down my friend's ear. Nearly causing her to squeal, her role was that she was forced into a marriage to an upper-class man. _Unfortunately, he wasn't the husband Karma needed._

"W-well, it isn't me you need. It would be my friend over there" I saw Karma smirk at me in his seductive way. He was very good at seducing girls, _he had a true knack for it._ If he perfected his skills, he could probably whisk away _any woman_ of his choosing.

"Aw~ but your both beautiful, it seems I may have to ask her to dance now. Thank you, sweetie" He placed a kiss on her cheek gently, to not let his cover be blown. Luckily his looks were able to make the woman forget what he was asking for.

Karma came over to me, his hand going out for me to grasp. He winked at me with his charming looks. _I nearly flush red._

 **Oh god. In front of the class, surely they'll clock on?  
** I felt myself become embarrassed, hopefully looking like the acted part for Karma. I take his hand, only for it to be kissed and up my arm.

"My love, may I ask you for this dance~?"

"O-of course" I citruses politely as a woman should. He takes me onto the dance floor, to whisk me away. I wasn't as great as a dancer like he was, so he was pulling me into all the right moves as we ball danced together. We both kept our eyes on each other.

Karma leant to my ear, whispering gently. "So I heard, your husband is a part of the Umbrella incorporation. Care to lend me an ear about it, _sweetie~?_ Of course, I can **repay you** , and **no one** needs to **know how** " I heard him coo, I flush redder _if that was possible._ My shyness playing a huge part as I couldn't even contain how handsome the boy was being. We continued to dance and I nod, being taken away from what we were acting.

As I heard Bitch-sensei say end scene, the entire class clapped at our acting. As much as I wanted to stop pretending, I didn't want to.

Karma was showing me his **sweetness again, it was unbearably sweet.**

I thought it was over, as he pulled away from me, but Karma didn't let go of my hand as we shared a quick kiss.

"That's what I wanted to show the class, that you're mine~" He spoke loud enough for the class to hear as I buried my head low to hide my flushed face.

 **Fuck sake Karma.  
** I didn't mind, but I was in a dress out of all things and he just showed me that side again.

I couldn't help but hide my face into his arm. As the class either squeaked or wolf whistle as a joke, I didn't even look up. The critics started and after we were allowed to go get changed out of our clothes. I sigh as we both left the room for the toilets.

"Karma-kun… you could have picked a better time to do that" I muttered underneath my breath walking behind him. But the devil only shot a large smirk in response. I never knew Karma would be one for possessiveness or showing his relationships off _._

_I suppose it was another thing I had to learn about him._

As we entered the bathroom, closing the door behind us. We realised we were the only ones in here, due to being the last group to act. I sigh, taking myself to the bathroom corner away from Karma. I didn't want him to know how flustered I was…

But I felt hands go over my shoulders as he hugged me from behind.

"You look like you'd need help out of this, my love~ and might I say you look as beautiful as ever" I heard him whisper in my ear, a kiss planted on my neck. I shake my head at him, _not wanting it_.

I couldn't contain how the boy was making me feel. I'm too far gone embarrassed.  
I didn't even speak up to him, I couldn't.

I still had visions of him being **possessive and handsome from the class.**

Another kiss was planted, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to me. I felt Karma turn me around and I closed my eyes shut, even my ears were heated at this point.

"Why are you not looking at me, Nagisa~? Is it too much? Should I stop?" I felt him breathe against my lips as his warm hands interlinked with mine, pressing his body into mine against the wall.

"I-I'm t-t-too embarrassed for this" I barely get out, I felt another kiss on my neck. **I knew Karma would never force anything on me.** He was far too gentle in how he touched me. I could tell he was smirking as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Look at me, please" I hear him lowly say, I blink once to look at him.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

_Why was he so cute_? _He just doesn't help himself, does he?_ I couldn't help but look at him like I wanted to ravish him. I felt the same way in class, I used my devilish charms to my advantage to work up my beauty that was Nagisa.

I looked into those half-lidded blue orbs and the flush that covered his face _._ The flush highlighted his best features. I couldn't help but chuckle as I could easily turn **this boy into a pool of mush.**

'"gisa, can I have a kiss? Then I promise I'll stop" I didn't want it to get too out of hand, it couldn't, we were in school. I was surprised when Nagisa nodded at me. Even that embarrassed, I was allowed to touch? _Good._

I press our lips together. A few small kisses turned into a make out session. As our lips crashed against each other, this time more experimental. We've only done this twice since both of us didn't want it to go too far yet. I dipped my tongue between his lips to go against Nagisa's weaker tongue. _It was still cute how I was his first._

He had _some clue_ due to Bitch-sensei's kissing technique, but I felt myself become **hungry for more**.  
I pushed myself closer to his body, my knee going between his legs and one hand let go of his so I could hold his leg up that went around mine. I slid my hand up his thigh, seemed Nagisa wasn't even wearing tights with the dress.

 _How cute~_ I chuckled into our deep kisses. I swear I almost hear a moan from the bluenette. Crap, I _was going too far, wasn't I?_ As I try to pull away from his lips, I felt Nagisa's hand go into my hair to pull me back for more.

**Oh fuck.  
This is dangerous.**

I _could feel something growing against both my knee and my own pants._

I nearly felt myself let go to get more until I was interrupted by… **the door?**

Oh fuck.  
 _Someone's going to see…_  
I try to let the boy go in an attempt to stop us going further and Nagisa being embarrassed. But all I heard was a **"gross"** and someone walking away. They must have heard our lips crashing and just left, as I pull away from him.

I then notice how both of us were hot and flustered by our arousal.

"Fuck, we should stop" I manage to control myself.  
I pull away from my cute boyfriend. Although, I could see Nagisa agreed I hear a whimper from him in response.

* * *

After another week went by, the two found each other only longing for that deep connection more. **To feel close, to feel loved and safe.** But they knew they should wait until they've sorted it with Karma's parents first.

* * *

> ** Authors Notes:  ** **I just thought it would be a hellishly cute idea OwO;**
> 
> **But yes, I hope you enjoyed this smutty fragment, it'll get very serious after this one. So I thought I'd add some cuteness! Thank you all for the support and love. I really appreciate it! :'D Love you all!**


	13. His Chains

"The day has come, my children. For your parent's day! You will either be studying your worse subjects or with Irina-san. Karasuma-san is once again away on a business trip, so I will be filling in for him! So all of you on your best behaviours now" the octopus mused out loud in his human disguise. The class still found it hilarious that anyone could fall for it. Apart from Karma and Nagisa who _were on a mission today to achieve their goal._ Karma's parents were the first, considering Korosensei knew they would take the longest.

* * *

The two kids sat outside the teacher's office, sneakily peering in. Nagisa held Karma's hand in support. He desperately wanted to take the brute of it off his chest.

Korosensei sat opposite the Akabane family, _surprisingly feeling tense_ about the situation. Their presence daunted on him and it made him feel lower class. _They could easily eat me for breakfast_ he thought as he wiped his forehead from sweat.

The two were clearly the higher end of the supreme; Mrs Akabane who was sat elegantly, wore office type clothes, whereas Mr Akabane also sat politely, wore a tailored suit matching his wives. A couple you didn't want to mess with, he could tell by their eyes.

He started by discussing Karma's grades, considering it was a normal meeting _to them_. At first, the teacher thought everything could go swimmingly. Mrs Akabane was the only one to speak, and she was now praising her son for the good grades. They  expected him to do well, which made the poor boy outside annoyed.

Karma clenched his teeth, keeping the anger back. Nagisa knew if he wasn't there, the bark would have turned into a bite, so he kept reassuring his love with calm words.  
"Hey, hey sweetie. I know it's patronising but it's never worth your time. It's okay" He stroked his back, planting a kiss on his cheek. Getting a smile from Karma in response, _it was working at least._

Inside, the situation seemed to be escalating… Korosensei didn't want to blame the parents nor Karma, so he had to pay attention to how precise he was going to be with his wording…

"On the other hand, Karma's behaviour in school hasn't been the best, that's either to do with his anger or how he disconnects easily with other students. Do you know why? Or if there's anything I can do to help him?" The air felt thick as the two took a few moments to respond to his question.

The teacher soon realised his mind games may not work due to their professions. They either sussed him out or they were used to it. The teacher sighed as he observed the two. He could tell by the way Mrs Akabane kicked her foot she was annoyed. Whereas Mr Akabane looked more disappointed by how his eyebrows furrowed... He spoke for the first time in their meeting.

"No. No idea what you're talking about. He's such a well-behaved child, I don't understand _why_ we have to talk about that. Where is my son, _anyway_?" The way Mr Akabane spat about his son, _disgusted Korosensei._ He then noticed he had to keep his guard up to try and protect the kid. If he didn't, Karma **may be** in trouble.

The teacher diverted the conversation somewhere else as he got a grade sheet out and more tests he's done with Karma, showing them where he struggled.

Meanwhile, Karma felt another wave of emotions. He didn't want to disappoint them further…

_I **need** to be the perfect son._   
_I **need** to be the best I can be. Otherwise, I'll **fail** them._   
_If I don't go, the pain will become **worse.**_   
_I **have** to._   
_ **I deserve this.** _

Karma kept constantly thinking these thoughts. He got up, his body on automatic to be beside his parents. His parent's ideals were shoved so far down his throat he couldn't tell it was a mind game.  
 _He just couldn't let_ go of _his parents, **he was chained.**_

His heart was racing frantically as he moved his body away from Nagisa, his hand let go of his boyfriends.

Nagisa could feel the tension between the families, it could cut the air. He tried his hardest to pull Karma's hand back. But realised he needed to get up to desperately get him out of the darkness. It was taking a toll on Karma, Nagisa could tell. He could feel his own tears blinding his vision.

**This can't happen. I won't let it happen.  
I have to save him.**

"Karma, p-please don't suffocate" Nagisa's voice wavered from the pain he felt for his boyfriend. As much as Nagisa tried to shout at him the words didn't have any effect. He tried to hug Karma from behind to stop him in his tracks.

"You don't have to go, you shouldn't go. They are making you have these horrid mind games, please Karma stop" the bluenette started crying into his lovers back. His feet trying to ground into the soil. Karma was just too strong to stop physically.

**It hurts.**

It hurts to even watch him this way, _it hurts so much._

As Nagisa felt Karma pull him further to the classroom doors, he knew he had to act fast. _If words or me hugging you can't stop you, you're going have to beat me._ Nagisa thought, determined as he wiped the tears away.

The smaller boy got off Karma to go in front of him quickly, his hands up. He was shaking.

**If I can't beat you now I'm not worth being your lover.**

* * *

> **Author's Notes: Aaaaaaa, I'm kind of sorry. **   
>  **Look at the emotional babies, just look at the mess I've made! I'm so mean, curse me.**
> 
> **I finally thought it was time to show just how broken they've made poor Karma. He really is struggling in a world of his own. Will Nagisa be able to pull him through? Let's hope so. ;w;**
> 
> **I hope there are not too many mistakes, I tried my best to go throughout it! I'm sorry.**
> 
> **I'm so surprised at the amount of kudos on this, I really am. It's loved, why? Weh. I'm doing well. Thank you so much, and I love reading your comments! They're so sweet.**


	14. Darkness

**Nagisa's POV**

I quivered in my stance, my nerves getting the best of me. Though my arms were in a defensive position, I couldn't feel myself wanting to harm him. I couldn't harm him. I began to feel I couldn't do anything….

Going against my mind, I knew I wanted and needed to be the one he relies on. For both our sakes.

I felt my heart shrivel in the doubt, though, my heart beats racing to my ears. It makes my stomach drop. My vision felt like it was tearing me away from existence and I could see how isolated Karma became in the way I was with my mother. **I no longer know this part of him.**  
 _How can it be solved if I didn't know this part of you?_

And though my thoughts continued to trail on our relationship and how blank I felt, I knew I needed to be an assassin. Time slowed down as I consistently needed to reassure my mind that I will do this. I opened my eyes, and I felt like I was finally able to become serious. I could see the swirls of action telling me my instincts will take control.

Quick to respond to the action, I desperately grab Karma making him halt. My heart beating twice the speed, making me only hear the beats that pleaded for this to be over.

It distracted me and I ended up loosely holding him in my arms, only to get kicks of violence in response.

**Harder.  
He'll get loose.**   
**Don't think Nagisa!**

I wrapped around his body like a snake with prey, which caused us to tumble and crash onto the ground. It was vicious, uncontrollable like my heart. I felt the pain scruff my skin from the stones underneath us.  
But I was used to it, we both were. **We were trained for this** , the pain compared the battle in my head and heart was nothing. My love kicks and thrashes in desperation against my body.

Reminding me of _what I was fighting for and why_ the feeling made my arms tremble as the guilt rakes through my stomach. It's like a whirlpool of different emotions that I can't escape.

On one hand, _I don't_ believe but on the other, _I needed to_.  
I had to. I had to control his movements.

I could see by Karma's expressions he can't fight back. It was like a mouse squirming to breathe.  
I felt the tears I was holding back sting my eyes in response, I didn't want them to leave. I knew if they left my eyes **I wouldn't be able to stop.**  
As I tried to find another way, I knew I couldn't do this by myself. I can't pull him through this by myself.

I was barely keeping my emotions weighed, _how could I find the love of mine?_

I noticed my classmates inside the classroom window, thankfully it was open so they would hear me.  
"Oi, guys! Please, can you help?" I pleaded as loudly as I could, choking back the roar of pain that rode throughout me. I tried to keep Karma contained. It began to take a strain on me as he couldn't stop thrashing about, but I knew Karma couldn't tell it was me who held him down and that was the most painful thing…

The boys came to help as they knew I would be dealing with Karma. It went by in a flash as I watched them charge past the window and out the door. I couldn't keep myself together, my composure was broken. They could all tell as it took the rest of the boys to keep Karma down.

My classmates let me get up so I could be the one who calls for him. But I felt those salty droplets fall from my eyes and down my cheeks, **it hurts.**  
 **I couldn't contain it anymore…  
** **I felt broken**.

Karma looked so lost, his walls have been broken in. He wasn't even looking at us anymore, he couldn't. It looked like the black had swallowed him whole.

"Karma, please. Pull through… Follow my voice…. I'm here. We're all here for you. We're all family" My voice struggled not to shake as my tears fell on the boys struggling boys hand. I held it tight through my own shaking grasp. My body jolted through my sobs and I kissed it. He was desperate to break through, though, I could see through how much he thrashed around.  
Though I was desperate to cry out for longer, I was finally able to hear what he was muttering.

"I'm the worse son and they know it. They're so disappointed in me… I deserve all the pain they can bring to me. I deserve to be neglected and pushed away. I should be isolated, I'm a pathetic person" My tears began to pool onto his hand more harshly, my eyes tightly shut. I knew how this felt. I knew exactly what was tearing through his mind. _I had been in the exact position where their words become your own and you expect pain._

 **You longed and felt you deserved it**. It becomes a constant pressure to be the child they wanted you to be. As the sobs tore out of my body, I wasn't sure if I was angry or disgusted...

_What could I do? **Me?** Out of all the people?_

As I felt the cries throughout my body, they were making me succumb to my doubts. But as I felt another thought come crashing down on myself, I felt something soft against my back… I tried to open my eyes despite the pain of them becoming puffy. It was a classmate… I could sense his wavelengths that were much calmer than mine.

"Nagisa, you know exactly how Karma feels. You can save him, I promise you" _They had faith in me._ They all do I could tell.  
As I looked up at them all, they all have smiles on their faces. They aren't worried in the slightest. I wiped my blocked nose, as their faces began to calm me...

**I need to do this.**   
**Karma needs me.**

I couldn't doubt myself any longer. Everyone was waiting for Karma, everyone has faith. I move closer to his ear, chanting away until I can break into that darkness and recuse him.

> * * *
> 
> **Authors Notes: Weh, I did it. I dunno how, man that hurt. **   
>  **Everything hurts. I'm sorry ;w;**   
>  **Poor Nagisa he's trying his damn hardest!**
> 
> **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry that it's short and later than usual. I hope I managed to get out all his emotions well.**   
>  **Next chpt we'll see what's happening in Karma's mind, hopefully the babu can rescue him.**
> 
> **As always, love you all and thank you for your support!**


	15. His Rescuer

Karma couldn't hear anything, the darkness had clouded his senses. It had consumed his sanity and his imagination kept replaying the bad experiences with his parents, forcing the drive and need to be beside them. Nothing else mattered if he could be punished.

He could feel the pain that raged in his heart, pricking at his eyes. He never cried, **he never wanted to be that weak.**

But right now, Karma couldn't control how isolated he felt. As salty droplets fell from his face, he acknowledged how pathetic he _was_ and _seemed_. The pain had started from his mind, dropped to his stomach and now it radiated throughout his body. His face scowled in frustration as more of the shitty tears kept falling…

"Save me…." Karmas wavered voice whispered to himself "Someone… Anyone there?"

" **See no one can help you now. Your parents can, they will help you feel better. They will help you become the person you need to be"** The voice boomed back, _it always did_. Karma didn't know who it was, but it was always the voice that made him strong. It was the voice of reassurance that no matter what he endured, he felt okay afterwards. The figure became a parent that protected him.

Unfortunately for Karma, it wasn't. It was depression he'd gained from his parents to reassure him that he was **worthless** and that **deserved** to be. The voice became Karma's safety guard to not listen to people's white lies. It especially blocked out the reassurance Nagisa tried to give him.

His mind felt like it was a castle that continued to get stronger with more his throne, Karma knew someone on the outside was desperate to get in. He could hear faint echoes of help.

Outside, in reality, the classmates were finding it more difficult to contain Karma, he was becoming **rougher.** Rather than thrashing around, he began using his muscle. His hands punched the kids out the way and his legs kicked them back. No doubt it hurt, Karma was a beast if he wanted to be. No one could match his strength in combat.

"I'm sorry Nagisa, but we need to Korosensei... This is getting out of hand" One mentioned, wiping the blood from his face. Yuma Isogai was the most scuffed out of them, he wasn't used to going against someone so rough. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking back at Karma who kept punching the kids out the way. Then he looked back at Nagisa who tried to mask his worry. But thankfully the boy nodded for extra help.

Isogai rushed off to the teacher's office, luckily Korosensei had just finished with Karmas parents. So he was in the office by himself. He knocked on the door, opening it up to grasp onto it. Out of breath, he managed to get out in desperation.

"We... need your help... Please. Karma needs help, he's going nuts"

* * *

Karma was no match for Korosensei, no one was. His extra tentacles made it so none of the students needed to help him. Four kept around his limbs and an extra around his chest to keep him pinned to the floor for Nagisa.

Nagisa once again sat beside his love, ready to keep him calm. He continued those words of reassurance again, adding his wavelength to Karma's heart to search for where he was buried.

This time it was actually working, Karma could feel something pulsing in. Something that was calm and like a heart beat… It was like a light that wanted to shake the building down and he felt like he _needed_ to find it. He _wished_ for _more,_ it broke the memories that kept replaying. It destroyed the voice of reassurance.

Karma knew this person **very well** , they felt like home. It guided him out the fortress that chained him down, it was crumbling... He was finally coming back to his senses.

Karma could finally see the beautiful person that fought for him. _It stung, it stung to doubt Nagisa. It stung to doubt everyone around him._ His hands and feet were let go by Korosensei. Quickly he shakily pulled Nagisa down and onto his chest to hug him.

 **He never wanted to let go again** , his grip tightened to make him close. Karma hid his face into those luscious locks, breathing in the scent he called home. His breath wavered into Nagisa, as he began to cry his heart out. He shuddered into the boy, but he didn't make a sound, Karma didn't want anyone else to know.

He felt Nagisa stroke his hair and arms to sooth him. Nagisa's body also shuddered as he couldn't help but cry alongside him. It was a journey. A painful one, but he finally did it and he knew he never wanted to lose him to the darkness **ever again.**

**"I d-don't want to ever lose you like that again, we'll fucking win... I p-promise you"**

 

> * * *
> 
> **Author's Notes: Sorry that it took me ages for this to be out, I've had a lot of work recently and I've been trying to improve both of these stories the best I could.**
> 
> **;w; But yeah, poor Karma. I hope I managed to describe his depression well, and you could feel how much he was struggling!**
> 
> **As always, love you all! Thank you for so much kudos, I really don't understand why this story is getting so much a hah. Love hearing your comments, so please do say something if you want me to add something or you like a certain part!**


	16. The Talk

They embraced each other for what felt forever, Karma needed it until he felt comfortable. He still didn't like the thought of the other students seeing him weak and fragile. It affected his confidence the most, considering he only felt good about his looks and how smart he was.

Once the two shared their moment of silence together, Karma was the most sincere when he thanked everyone. Nagisa really did bring the best out of him. Since they've been together, everyone noticed how Karma did care and how he did have nice sides. More often than not, the students found him interacting with them, helping with homework or plans. As much as Karma could be stuck up, they realized it was to protect himself. He also had damaged layers from his parents.

The couple ended up dismissed for the day, Korosensei understood how difficult it must have been on two. The teacher had pulled Nagisa aside whilst the students spoke to Karma. He explained the situation to him and left Nagisa to speak to Karma in private about the meeting and what they should do. As their teacher spoke the blue-eyed boy, he knew exactly how Nagisa felt as he felt the same way. Both his teacher and boyfriend didn't want Karma to go back. It was too unhealthy. Karma could easily have a home at Nagisa's place.

* * *

The two found themselves back at the tree that had started it all, their friendship and now their loving relationship. It was strange to Nagisa that just one place like this could change you completely, he was thankful, though. More thankful that he rekindled what he first had with Karma. The two sat opposite each other on the grass, eating their bento.

Crystal blue stared in awe at Karma opposite him. _There was so much to love about him…_ Nagisa thought, he watched the flow of Karma's red velvet locks blow in the wind. It allowed him to see all of Karma's face, how relaxed and comfortable he looked. They ate in silence, taking the time to admire the noises of the wind and animals in the forest. To Nagisa, it was an opportunity to remind himself of _why_ he loved Karma. He loved the small parts of him that were only showed to him, he loved the way he could catch Karma sometimes blushing and more than anything else he loved how kind-hearted he could be.

He leant over to him, his hand wiped the rice that was left on his cheeks.  
"You've always been that way, Karma" Nagisa joyfully added with a cheeky laugh. Finger back in his mouth to eat the rice. He watched Karma's response, it was scowl but pink darted over his cheeks. He loved how the smallest things made him blush, Karma's reasoning was because of how _'cute'_ Nagisa was.

"You're the only one that notices!" Karma's tongue cheekily came out in response to Nagisa, before he also smiled at him. Karma could never deny that smile for long, it beamed too hard and radiated the bluenette's features too cutely.

* * *

After their bento, Nagisa sighed. _He needed to do this_ , his hands fumbled over themselves. He nearly felt nervous to bring it up, he desperately didn't want to hurt Karma or bring him bad emotions. All he wanted for Karma was the **best.** He'd already felt and seen enough from him, he didn't want to make it even more difficult for him. He loved his boyfriend with all his heart. Eyes constant to dart to and from his face.

Since they were sitting opposite each other, he grabbed his loves hands gently. With them grasped in his own, he rubbed his thumbs over his rougher knuckles. Karma was never one to use moisturiser, plus the number of fights he'd been in made them feel this way. Especially compared to his own soft petite hands. He continued to play with them, eyes gazed on them.

"Nagisa… What is it?" Karma responded to the gentle touches, he knew it meant _something._ Everything Nagisa did meant _something,_ he never did something for the heck of it. He was in thought, he could tell by how he swayed, lip bitten almost with nerves. He grasped the smaller hands back to grab his attention and to stop those fingers twitching so much. Nagisa was known to fidget if he was in doubt.

"I'm not exactly going to angry or anything, am I?" Once again, he tried to pry it out of him. But he was gentle with his words, he never forced the bluenette to do anything he didn't want do. Karma shifted closer, the crunch of the leaves underneath him added to the noise of nature around them. He needed to sit directly opposite his love. So his head could duck and his golden hues could be in front of his downwards gaze. Karma knew Nagisa found comfort from looking at him.

 _Karma was right_ , Nagisa was in doubt. Nagisa didn't want to say the wrong thing... He didn't want to convince him it was the wrong idea to make up with him. Nor did he want to say yes he should, it made his heart pound from not knowing what to do. His brain kept switching back and forth like a light switch, the light was a no and the darkness was a yes. Until he suddenly saw golden hues in front of his own, they were always reassuring to look into. He closed his eyes as he felt lips on his cheek gently. Once again, Karma tried to coo him into talking.

"Please babe" He heard Karma say, _it was sweet._ He sighed to himself, straightening his body to look directly at the boy. His heart began to slow down, it reassured him regardless of the decision he needed to be considerate and kind. _Karma deserved it._ It was no good him being freaked out, he needed to be the calm one. Nagisa knew Karma could understand how difficult it was as their silence drew out for longer.

Karma took one of Nagisa's hands to place it on his heart, so his heart beat would match his own. Mouth opened to take deep breaths with his love, he knew nothing could be solved if Nagisa was panicked.

Nagisa copied his boyfriend's breaths until he felt calmer. He sent a smile to him, hand gently went from his heart to dance to his cheek. He watched Karma nuzzle into his soft hand before they held hands again.

Another deep breath before he continued, his voice not wavered anymore. Crystal blue seriously stared into the beautiful golden.

"We need to talk about the meeting, I know it's sudden... Considering everything you've gone through… And I'm sorry, but Korosensei said it was urgent before we can carry on with what we planned" Nagisa spoke seriously, his gaze not leaving Karmas. Occasionally fingers stroked the top of his hand again to sooth the boy. It was one thing he never got used to, **Karma's irrational feelings.** Unlike his own, most of the students could understand why Nagisa felt things. But with Karma, his emotions made him so rash and you never knew why, so sometimes, he spoke carefully. _Not to hit any bad buttons_. He watched Karma's gaze dart from his own, into the sky, off to the horizon until they repeated. It made him uncomfortable, there was no doubt. His expression wavered from the scowl in his eyebrows to the glint of sad from how his lips frowned.

"I know… I understand, please go on" Karmas voice was gentle and they both sighed. One of his hands left Nagisa's to stroke his hair sheepishly as if he tried to focus on something else.  
Easily Nagisa took the hint and he reached for Karma's cheek again. He changed his position into being on his knees, so if Karma needed it he could reach in a shift movement to kiss his cheek. Quick he took the chance to kiss him.

"Shh, it's okay my love. It's you and me, I'm here" Gently Nagisa's voice tried to sooth him which earned Karma to nuzzle into the soft palm on his cheek again. Lips pressed into each of his fingers and Karma nodded for him to go on. Nagisa rested his other hand on his loves knee, unsure if he would have a fall from this.

"Well, as you may or may not know, it didn't go well… They denied it all and their defences were so high that even Korosensei didn't know the right way to deal with them. They are in high professions where they're used to mind games so unlike my mother, he couldn't do that. They saw through everything, acting like they knew what was best for you" Nagisa paused just in case, but Karma had actually calmed down. His position started to hunch, he could tell Karma doubted it all from the beginning. Eyes kept on bluenette showing Karma needed or wanted to hear more.

"I can see you were probably expecting that… So it's not a good situation…. We just saw a glimpse of what they do to you and its well, extremely unhealthy. It is up to you and what you want to do… _But I'm afraid Karma"_ His voice became a little strained in the last few sentences, as it did hurt. His heart pounded in fear that his love would continue to be in danger. That he wouldn't escape and he wouldn't get any better.

Though Nagisa wanted to keep the glance, he couldn't for much longer. He tore it down, afraid of the response. It pricked at his own eyes, **it was scary**. _How could they fight someone that wasn't an enemy? How could they prove them wrong?_

Karma couldn't deny that he was scared too. It was no wonder why Nagisa felt the same and no wonder why they felt defeated. They had won him over in the breakdown... But _, wouldn't it be the same if they went to his house? Would he crash for the worse in front of them?_

His gut tumbled in the doubt, his grip became shaky in Nagisa's hands. "I-I'm scared too… I'm always scared. I-I hate that home… But they are my parents… I couldn't just give in" His hand left Nagisa's, feeling the pain that washed over him. It tore his brain into two, one in fear and doubt and the other with love and the need for his parents. _What was he meant to do? Or feel?_ His head quick to lower, hands either side of his head to hold his mind. He felt the emotions wash over him in a shudder. Brow scowling as he felt drips out of his eyes. He tried to deep breath, tried to have control, but it wouldn't work. It never worked over his parents.

"I-I don't want to not have them! But I'm scared to have him…" He mumbles, the words barely audible from how his voice wavered from the tears that began dripping constantly onto his knees. He hid it, he hid it all from Nagisa. It was in anger, it was in pain. One his fists hit the ground to try and let something out. The collection of emotion tore in his heart. Karma didn't know how to control it, his emotions were always hidden unless it was for his parents.

His body crunched up in a ball to clench his heart and hide his face with his hand. The droplets fell from the crooks of his hand and down his cheeks. Eyes burnt from how many continued to fall, he kept his eyes shut. _Not wanting this to be the reality, not wanting to give his parents the satisfaction._

"W-what am I-I meant to do? I-I don't want to fucking try, Nagisa… But I fucking do!" The trembled broken voice calls out, it was like bark in the way it echoed in their surroundings. The frustration easily choked out in his words from how he tried to breathe, his body shuddered from the harsh cry.

Despite Nagisa's own emotion, he knew he needed to help. He had to do **something** , comfort or anything. His eyes began burning from the need to cry, but he gulps it back to pull his huddled love into his chest. Hands forced around Karma's hips to clench onto his back.

"I'm not l-losing you again. We will try once fucking more, and if that doesn't work, you may have to wait until you're older and then it can work out. But right now, we're both not strong enough to force it. You can't force what's too broken, you really can't" Desperately he tried to speak the right words, he tried to show he understood him well. He had Karma in a vice grip, his hands constantly soothed his back and his hair. **He wanted to pull him out of the darkness, he didn't want him to be there alone anymore.** Nagisa heard Karma's frustrated cries into his chest until his love moved to his shoulder. Karma's heartbeat filled his ears, almost like they weren't outside. It pounded from being in pain, his body jerked in his grip from the surrender of emotions. But Karma couldn't grip back, his body was too shakey from the wave of emotions.

Nagisa heard Karma's frustrated cries into his chest until his love moved to his shoulder. Karma's heartbeat filled his ears, almost like they weren't outside. It pounded from being in pain, his body jerked in his grip from the surrender of emotions. But Karma couldn't grip back, his body was too shaky from the wave of emotions.

"Shhh, love. It's okay, I'm here" He whispered into his ear constantly, he knew Karma needed to let this out. It's been bottled for weeks, despite them talking about his parents Karma never showed him this. He swayed his love in his grip and ended up replacing each tear he felt down his neck with a kiss on Karma's body.

Nagisa gently pulled Karma away from his shoulder to look at him. It was then their relationship truly felt **beautiful,** he knew Karma never wanted to show anyone this. But Karma trusted him. The vision made Nagisa's own tears fall. Karma's eyes were puffy from his leaky eyes, tears stained down his cheeks. Nose red and runny from how painful it felt. His eyebrows were scowled, mouth open to stay something. It flustered him red, from both annoyance and embarrassment to be seen this way. But Nagisa shook his head in response, nothing needed to be said. Not after this, he wiped his boyfriends face with his sleeve gently. Before he caught the last tears with his lips.

* * *

 

> **Author's Notes: Really sorry about the late update ; My other FF 'Behind Another Wall' takes really long to keep detailed, so I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless!**   
>  **Please mention if you'd like me to keep stuff in or take stuff out. I love hearing your comments.**
> 
> **These poor babies, Karma is so fucking broken;w; It just never seems to get any better for him, maybe it will soon!**
> 
> **As always love you all and thank you for the support.**

* * *

 


	17. A Date

Since they had the day off, they decided on spending it being grateful for the weather. If they were in school, they would have missed how the sun rays fill their town with colour. They took the long way into town, following the country route to listen to nature. Being assassins made the two appreciate their surroundings more; how the bees buzzed for nectar, the birds that chirped with the rustling of trees, the different flowers that bloomed dependant on the season. Nagisa had a new hobby of taking photographs so he could capture the beautiful memories for a rainy day.

Once they arrived in town, they ended up window shopping. Karma was interested in gaming and Nagisa was into anime/cartoons. Both had different ways of escaping the world, but they both enjoyed each other's hobbies. Since they were in the mall, Nagisa had realised the time from a clock, it edged towards four o'clock. Meaning they would either miss dinner or have to eat later and it took an hour to get home from town... His mind tried to muddle through it and just in the nick of time, he saw an MC Donald's.

"Karma, are you feeling peckish?" The bluenette spoke sincerely, as his eyes were lit up by the fast food restaurant. By having his hand in Karma's he made them halt in front of the restaurant. Thankful he didn't spend the rest of his pocket money on that new action figure. He'd much rather spend the money on Karma than himself, anyway.

Nagisa stood there with a determined smile. _It was now or never to actually make this into a date._ He thought, hand fist pumping. Trust be told, it'd been pestering his emotions all day, he was sad that they never did this. So if he could change the situation around and feel better about it, he would.

"Yeah, I don't think I can hold out until we get back to yours... I just didn't want to come across as rude" His voice muttered, if it wasn't quiet in the mall, he probably wouldn't have heard Karma. Nagisa looked over from how sheepish his boyfriend sounded. Golden hues continued to divert away from his own and his hand scratched the back of his head. It was one of Karma's habits that he **never** wanted to be rude and he was **always paranoid** because of it.

Instead of scolding him, he ignored it. Nagisa was quick to pull Karma's stiff body, onwards into the fast food restaurant. He wasn't even sure if Karma _had_ or _would_ eat here. So for a moment, the two stood in front of the touch screen menu, barely inside the door.

"If you don't want to eat here, please tell me. We don't have to" It made Karma jump at the sudden assertiveness of Nagisa. He was too busy trying not to focus on how sticky the floor was or the number of stains that were underneath his feet. He wasn't used to somewhere like this, but Karma tried his hardest not to let it show.

"Wherever you wanna eat, I'll eat there too" Karma spoke, careful with how he worded it. Both decided on what they were going to eat quickly so the machine could process their order. They stood together in the line, Nagisa wasn't really paying attention to their surroundings, whereas Karma was. His gut swirled around in doubt, it made his hands shake. His parents found these types of places vile and cheap. Their standards of restaurants were forced upon him too. Sure, the food was greasy, kids ran throughout the place and the floor stuck to his feet, but he didn't want to scoff like them. His hands shoved in his pockets so he could avoid telling Nagisa he felt uneasy.

 **New places always did this to Karma** , if he was unsure about manners, his brain became a bomb with millions of questions. The paranoia ate the sane part of him. Eyes looked at the amount in the queue and the people beside them in how they were eating. Sauce everywhere on their fingers, mouths, no knives and forks, the food was shoved down their throats like it was their last meal. He tched to himself, forcing that part of him to the back of his mind. He wanted to be grateful and to try these new things, Karma knew if he did he'd feel better for it in the long run.

Their number was called and it was a tray with all their food on it, thankfully Nagisa had grabbed it. Karma just stared at the tray, dumbfounded. _As if it was a strange thing to do_ , but Nagisa's voice alerted him that they were moving again.

"Since I have the food, would you please grab sauces? I'll come with you" And the blue hair bobbed toward the display of two dispensers, straws, napkins and cups to help yourself with sauce. He headed the same way, head down in an attempt to not think about anything. Once he realised the table, Karma was too tempted to grab a napkin for the dispenser but tried not to. Hands that continued to shake, grabbed a few cups for both BBQ and ketchup. He was unsure of how much they needed, but Nagisa was patient. Karma had managed to master how to quickly use one pump for each cup. His face hurt from the scowl that he could not pretend to have, four cups later and Nagisa ended up laughing. It was strange to see someone so frustrated and unpleased about this situation.

"I'm sure that's enough Karma, the food will go cold if we don't go now" Nagisa spoke, just by watching his body language he could tell Karma was a bit nervous as he was frustrated. He was hunched, there was nothing cool or casual in how he acted. And every time he spoke, Karma was completely alerted. So rather than bring it up, he took Karma over to a booth. Luckily there was one free. Booths tended to be out the way and in the corner, away from the public. So he placed the tray on the table. And before Nagisa sat down, he got up on his tip toes to land a kiss on the quiet Karma.

"Hey, it's okay babe. We're here now, and look you're fine. Just eat your food and enjoy the new experience with me, okay?" Crystal blue looked directly into golden to calm him, finally, they actually looked back. They shared the small moment quietly as Nagisa gently cupped his boyfriend's cheek. Watching how that same smirk of feeling secure became settled on his face. Karma held his boyfriend's hand back, giving a small nod.

They both took their seats opposite each other and started their meal. Both thought about different subjects, and they ate in silence. Throughout the day, Nagisa's bottled emotions had become over flowed, his mind s he watched over couples realised their relationship resolved around either school or the amount of drama Karma went through. It pinched his heart in the wrong way… The guilt hurt more by gazing at those who held hands, laughed and shared their lunches together. Nagisa frowned to himself, a sigh escaped his lips. The thought had taken him away from the burger that stuck to his fingers from grease, the sauce began leaking out the two buns and onto his fingers.

"Nagisa, hey. Don't look that way" Karma spoke, his own greasy paws touched his loves arm. He'd been acting strangely throughout the day and it worried him. He stopped eating until Nagisa responded, it was too rude if he didn't. His other hand kept wiping his own face, he still couldn't get over a hurdle of eating here. But Karma couldn't care, he was more concerned about the beauty in front of him. His love had also brought him this meal, so _why would he project bad thoughts about this situation?_

Finally, those crystal blue hues noticed Karma's hand. But he still continued to frown, eyes looked towards him, eyebrows wavered. Nagisa still didn't know how to voice the right words. It panicked his mind, _what if Karma hadn't realised? What if it made him unhappy?_ His glance tore away from those that were filled with curiosity, his hand put the burger down. They fumbled over themselves from nerves, the tension pounded in his heart, telling him that whatever he'd say would upset Karma. It would cause a scene, it would hurt. He took a sip of his strawberry milkshake to take his mind off it, but it just didn't work.

"Babe, whatever it is. It's not worth letting your food go cold for, you paid for this. We can talk after, okay?" Karma once again tried to sooth him, not like he was concerned about the food. He just wasn't used to Nagisa being silent about something, he was always straightforward about everything. Never was anything hidden, it didn't need to be. They both had a safe place by being with each other.

"Good point, sorry" Karma barely heard him mutter, but Nagisa did continue to eat. The redhead could tell the emotions were a huge distraction from his body language. Nagisa had slumped in his seat, no longer did he sit tall. All his manners flung themselves over the wall that divided them among other people. Instead, Karma tried to observe the restaurant they were in. He felt comfort from observing, it made him feel like others may feel this way too. His eyes glanced around the corner of their booth, tearing looks towards the public. To his surprise, different types of people enjoyed this food. One family sat with their two children, a man by himself, a group of girls, school kids came here for lunch, some alone or some with their partners. It wasn't bad food, it was no wonder why they enjoyed it, and Karma just preferred home cooking.

As he dipped another chip in the BBQ sauce, he realised how much he would miss Nagisa's home cooking. He was sick of trying to make high ends foods by himself. His parents always brought the most expensive groceries home and they took hours to prepare and cook, usually, he found himself cooking for when they got home. Ever since he'd watched Nagisa and his mother cook, he realised how not normal his own home was.

Another chip landed in his mouth, he was going to ignore the world again but his eyes saw a child who struggled. The child was by himself, tiptoeing to reach the balloon. He couldn't tell which family was his, so without a doubt, he got up from his seat.

Nagisa felt the movement in the booth as Karma got up, he curiously watched his boyfriend move out. _Maybe he needed more sauce?_ He leant his head out of the booth to watch what he was doing, Karma walked over to the child. The bluenette had no idea he had a soft spot for kids, his eyes widened more as Karma bent down to his height.

"I wanna balloon! Could you reach for me, mister?" The toddler replied, and Karma shot back the sweetest smile. It could light up a room from how innocent his love looked, Karma only looked at him or pets that way. When he thought the darkness had clouded his heart, once again that boy was his ray of sunshine. Karma got back up from his knees and easily reached up for the balloon.

"I used to love balloons when I was your age! Enjoy!" Karma handed the balloon down to the kid, with a gentle voice. It was times like these Nagisa felt thankful, he never got used to it.

As Karma returned to the booth, he caught those crystal blue on him again. He continued to keep that smile for his love and stood beside their booth. His hand leant on the booth side so his body could be in front of his boyfriends. Karma couldn't help but ruffle those soft mint locks.

"You're so sweet when you want to be, Karma~" Nagisa spoke with a smile, the burger had left sauce all over his mouth. Karma not being ashamed of his boyfriend nor being bisexual, easily stayed there to wipe his face and edges of his lips. He watched the pink dust across Nagisa's cheeks and easily he laughed at how he found it adorable.

Before he left his side, his head leant further down to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. Karma took a seat and the two ended up talking about various subjects like usual. They wondered throughout town afterwards, and Nagisa kept his hand within Karma's to drag him to his favourite park. It was edging towards the end of the day, which meant they could watch the sunset. In the midst of walking there, Nagisa received a phone call from his mother saying she was out for a business trip. Once again, she left the two to enjoy freedom in the house, his mother knew how sensible Karma was and that they wouldn't do anything stupid. Plus by having Karma round, it made her feel better for leaving the house for a few days.

* * *

They sat beside the pond on a bench, Nagisa leant his head on Karma's shoulder. Eyes off into the beautiful sky ahead of them, in an hour they would have such a beautiful view. This was his favourite park, it rarely had kids seeing as there was no play area. It was filled with nature, ducks and beautiful views. Just like this being a date. His mind wandered back to those thoughts again, but by having this long to think he knew he wouldn't be AS nervous to ask.

"Karma… Are you unhappy? We never have dates... We probably should. I mean… It's always bad news with us, and it's sad to think that we've never had one like this" But to his surprise, he felt Karma's hand grasp one of his own, tightly and secure. The other hand brushed his locks in the ponytails, scrunching them to comfort his love.

"I understand what you're saying, but any time with you is my favourite. Regardless of what we are doing, we don't have to have dates yet. We don't need them, just your company is enough for me." Karma spoke with honesty. Nagisa was like him and needed honesty and reassurance. It was how their relationship worked, his heart fluttered by saying those words. He really did like Nagisa, **it was probably love.** He felt those stray locks leave his cheeks, the weight shifted from his shoulder and Nagisa had pulled away to look opposite his own. Face beaten red, despite the grin that beamed from happiness. Crystal blue only looked more beautiful in the sun beside them, they danced and swirled with different types of blues.

> Nagisa closed his eyes, he leant closer to his boyfriends. His own heart raced like it was their first, Karma was always sweet with his words. Quickly he narrowed their distance, his lips pressed into Karmas. Though they both puckered their lips, he could still feel his boyfriend's smile underneath his own. They both nuzzled noses afterwards, thankful to have each other.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Notes: Sorry if there are mistakes, I've tried my hardest and done my hardest. ;w; My mental health isn't great right now, so this took longer than I expected.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy it regardless, I thought the two deserved some cutesy fluff. ;w; And a somewhat 'date'. It was also really interesting to make Karma feel this way about places, though he's confident he does have cracks like this. All developed from his asshole parents, weh.**
> 
> **I love you all and thank you for being patient I really appreciate it!**   
>  **Please leave a comment in how you feel, the next one since they're homealone may be smutty and loving. These two do need to admit their love for each other. x3**


End file.
